The Avengers The Clone Wars
by free man writer
Summary: A year after Ultron, the Avengers continue the vanguard of Earth. but when a mission goes array, Earth's Mightiest Heroes find themselves in a galaxy far far away, divided by war, good and evil, light and dark, Jedi and Sith. when they make their arrival, everything changes as the galaxy gets a taste of true heroism. AVENGERS ASSEMBLE. Undergoing Rewrites
1. Chapter 1

**What is up guys, I'm back this time with a brand new crossover.**

 **I've been teasing a crap ton of new crossovers and it is now time I unveil an unexpected one that I never even teased. This one literally came to me as I was re-watching the Clone Wars and since the world has been on this prolonged Marvel high that doesn't seem to be ending anytime soon, the idea just came to me.**

 **So this is basically another experimental idea and I hope to see where it goes. Already have a lot planned out for it. I always like bringing together the oddball kinds of crossovers like my Mass Effect and Spider-man crossover**

 **I hope this gets a decent amount of attention. I want to start branching out more and more to make a lot of diverse kinds of Fanfics. Which I find ironic since I stick to my guns in the fandoms that I know best, but I digress.**

 **There will be some amount of AU as the Avengers that we are using here are the Cinematic version of Earth's mightiest Heroes.**

 **As such it's obvious there will be some changes here and there, however I've stated this before in other crossovers, I am not going to explain any of the changes in detail or at all simply because I know you fans are smart enough to figure it out on your own. If you have any questions or suggestions for the story, as always, feel free to ask in the review section or PM me.**

 **I don't know about pairings, whether or not I am going to have any but we shall see.**

 **The main problem I've had with this is where should I place the Avengers. Should I put them halfway through the series or put them right at the very beginning.**

 **Well for now, this is mainly an introduction chapter, not much save for some exposition on the Avengers. And since the Avengers are going to the Star Wars universe, this will be an AU where Star Wars doesn't exist in the MCU as terrifying as that is. And it's a given that since the Avengers are getting involved in the Clone Wars, things will not play out as the Sith wanted it to, cause Duh Avengers Assemble to save the day.**

 **Also, I am undecided on whether or not any of the Avengers should have anything to do with the force but that will change overtime.**

 **Regardless, I plan on having a lot of fun writing this**

 **Rate Read and Review and As Always Have Nice Day**

The Avengers: The Clone Wars Chapter 1 Recruitment and mission

Four years ago, a day unlike any other occurred.

A day where the earth was threatened by an extra terrestrial force unlike anything that had been seen before.

In response to this, six individuals from all different walks of life came together, setting aside egos, personal agendas, pride and motives to be the sword and shield the Earth needed.

The Avengers, Earth's Mightiest Heroes

Captain America, Iron Man, Thor, Hulk, Black Widow and Hawkeye fought back the invading aliens called the Chitauri lead by none other than Thor's own brother, Loki.

Together, the Avengers repelled the invading aliens, defeated Loki and achieved victory.

Since then, the Avengers have been openly active across the globe, fighting threats from London, to Africa, To Korea, and back home in America.

And even though things changed, the ideal still remained the same.

It had been a year after the Avengers had battled against the villainous AI that Tony Stark had created called Ultron.

Since then, the Avengers had gone through a great change.

Now the team had consisted of new faces lead by some old ones.

Captain America and Black Widow together lead the new Avengers made up by Steve's good friend, Sam Wilson AKA The Falcon, War Veteran James Rhodes AKA War Machine, the twins Pietro and Wanda Maximoff AKA Quicksilver and The Scarlet Witch. And last but not least the synthetic android known simply as Vision.

This was the new team of Avengers that operated at the New Avengers Facility in upstate New York, the new safeguard of the world. And right now…

"You're sure about this guy, Sam?" Steve asked his friend, looking over the data pad in his hands.

"Damn sure" Falcon said with a confident nod "It all matches up and he's definitely a contender"

"So now we're recruiting a guy who can….communicate with Ants?" Natasha said jokingly, though she too held interest in this subject

"He sure kicked your ass good Sam" Pietro said with a grin

"Hey, I didn't know he could turn into a tic tac" Sam rebutted with a huff making Rhodes and Pietro laugh at his expense.

"But all things considered, this has to be a unanimous agreement" Steve said in total seriousness, surveying the team

Steve first looked to his right hand man (Woman so to speak) Natasha

Natasha looked up at Steve before shrugging and replying with "I'm all for new faces"

Nodding, Cap then looked over to the others.

"Hey if he can beat one of us in confrontation, he's got some potential" War Machine said with an accepting nod

"Well, it gets a little boring with the same people over and over again" Pietro remarked, casually leaning back in his chair "So hey, I approve"

His sister merely deadpanned at him, then faced Cap.

"You have my vote Captain" Wanda said with a friendly smile and Cap gave her a nod of acceptance

"I find that it is necessary to increase our ranks" Vision said sagely, crossing his hands together in thought "After the events that have transpired for the past few years and for what is yet to come, we must be ready. Though I do not know of this…Ant-man. I feel as though after what I have seen of him, he will be a great addition to this team"

"Well that was a long philosophical way of saying yes" Falcon quipped "But hey, he's a good guy so he's got my vote as well"

"It's decided then" Steve said a final nod "So…"

Captain America leaned onto the table "Who wants to go convince our newest contender to be an Avenger?"

 _One Week later San Francisco_

Scott Lang was currently eating alone at a diner, looking over some of his most recent enhancements of his suit, along with a much better understanding of the suits workings.

After a year of constant study, Hank Pym managed to bestow his knowledge of how to repair the suit and how to replicate and create stable Pym Particles.

Sighing to himself, Scott continued to eat his meal, his mind feeling a bit exhausted from all of the information that he has had to learn in the span of a year.

So much had changed for him so quickly. Now, he felt so overwhelmed with all these new responsibilities.

Scott was so lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice the familiar face approaching his booth until he slid into the seat opposite to him.

The moment the man seated himself in the booth, Scott looked up in confusion before doing a double take.

"Uh…" Scott let out in clear shock

"What's up Tic tac?" Sam said, smirking in amusement at the hero

Scott stammered for several moments before shaking his head to clear his jumbled up thoughts.

"Listen" Scott said right away "About last time, it was really important that I…"

"It" Sam interrupted "It was a great audition, but it'll never happen again"

"Yes, I completely agree" Scott said quickly "It was a one off, I just needed something so I could stop this lunatic from helping out HYDRA so I could…"

"I think that more than qualifies you for what I'm about to ask" a different male voice cut in this time, making Scott pause.

Glancing up to his right, Scott's eyes widened in disbelief and awe as it was none other than Captain America looking down at him with a friendly smile. Beside him stood Wanda Maximoff, the Scarlet Witch who gave him a curious glance at his reaction to Cap.

Scott stood up and he shook his hands with Cap.

"Captain America" Scott said shaking Steve's hand vigorously

"Mister Lang" Cap said respectfully

"it's an honor" Scott said, looking at their shaking hands "I'm shaking your hand to long"

With that, the two let go

"Wow" Scott said like a little fan boy "This is amazing"

"Captain America" Scott said to Scarlet Witch "I know you to, you're great"

Wanda just gave him a bemused and amused smile

Scott then grabbed both of Steve's shoulders, marveling at his physique.

"Jeez, look, I know you know a lot of Super people, but Thinks for thanking of me" Scott said when he realized something "Wait, uh, why are you here? And did I inadvertently do something bad again?"

Steve chuckled at that.

"It has nothing to do with anything that you've done in the past" Steve said "We've read up on your resume. Impressive for a 'convicted' criminal"

"Uh, listen, what I did against Vistacorp" Scott tried to defend himself, but Steve held his hands up

"We read up on it before" Steve said calmly "After reviewing what happened, we know you're in the right"

Scott began to stutter in disbelief as one of Earth's mightiest Heroes just said that he believed and approved of his past actions.

"Which is why, Scott Lang" Steve said in more serious tone, extending his hand "We would like to personally invite you to join the Avengers"

Scotts jaw dropped, almost looking like it was about to fall off.

 _One more week later_

The team was gathered together in the meeting room, all in costume as today was a very important day in the Avengers history.

For the first time ever, they were about to have a New Avenger join the team. And this time, it was without any conflict or major event that required additional support.

It was simply the team welcoming another hero into something bigger.

"So after a long week of preparation and debate" Steve said to the entire team "I would like you all to formally meet and welcome our newest member, Scott Lang The Ant-Man"

Scott Lang walked in the meeting room in full costume(Civil War variant). Removing his mask piece, he gave the team a nervous but somewhat confident grin, still reeling a bit in shock at the fact that he's now an Avenger.

And it wasn't that simple really as he had a long conversation with Hope and Hank in regards to this.

When he told Cassie, she was ecstatic to know that her daddy and hero would be joining Earth's Mightiest Heroes.

"Guys" Scott said abashedly "This is too much"

"Gotta make you feel welcome Tic Tac" Falcon said graciously, shaking hands with the new Avenger

"We were New once" Pietro remarked "You got in the same way we did"

"How was that?" Scott asked

"We ended up fighting one another originally" Wanda said, rubbing her arm in embarrassment

Scott blinked at the witch.

"Uh…"

"Ah yes" Vision said in his solemn voice "I recall at the time of my birth I attacked the Avenger known as Thor before coming to my senses"

Scott just stared between the trio, back and forth

"Alright guys" Steve said, placing a hand on Scotts shoulder with clear amusement "I think it's high time we show you the full base"

"sounds like fun" Scott said

"You're gonna love it here" Pietro said "They have a bunch of shit I didn't even know existed"

The team went about the facility, showing Scott the multiple rooms from the science lab to the kitchen, the lounge, theater room and so on.

"And this" Steve said, entering a very large plaza "Is the training room"

"WHOA" Scott exclaimed "This is awesome, I could actually do the crazy things I've been working on"

"Save it for another time" Rhodey said "It's time for your initiation"

"Initiation" Scott said with some nervousness "What kind of Initiation? Like Freshman, no more mister nice guy or frat boy"

Sam laughed, patting the new Avenger on the shoulder.

"No man, nothing like that"

"This is more of a…" Steve tried to pick the proper words "Taste test"

Scott tilted his head in confusion.

 _Scene cut_

"I never even knew this stuff existed" Scott said with a mouthful before wolfing down more

Some of the team gave the hero odd expressions.

Pietro on the other hand

"I know right" He said, eating his fourth shawarma "This stuff fills you up quick"

Wanda leaned into her hand, rubbing her head at her brothers antics

"At least we know Pietro will be getting along with you Scott" Steve joked making everyone chuckle.

"I guess it's settled then" Natasha said to everyone, ending on Scott "Welcome to the Avengers Ant-man"

 _Time skip_

It had been two months since Scott Lang had joined the Avengers, and life went on for the team as usual.

They trained, ate, spent time together while splitting time to do their own things.

Scott had even brought in his daughter at one point which lead her to being very fondly remembered by the team. Especially Vision. As Scott stated

"Kids have a weird penchant for guys like Vision" Scott said "He's just those kinds of….people where you can't really hate. Like you Wanda, just way more red and green…like Christmas"

Of course that all eventually had to come to an end.

There was an emergency meeting called upon by Captain America.

"Avengers" Cap said in total seriousness "As you know, since the collapse of SHIELD, HYDRA has returned and has been working underground for the past two years"

Behind Cap, the viewing screen turned on, showing a mountainous European village that seemed a bit too familiar to several of the Avengers.

"Thanks to some of Nick Fury's old contacts, there has been whispers of a HYDRA base stationed just outside this village"

The screen now showed a metal door that was built into the base of the mountain.

"This is their base of operations" Steve said "But we can't discount what they could be hiding in the nearby village or the area surrounding it. Which is why we're going to be split up into three teams. Sam, Pietro and Wanda, the three of you will be investigating the town, try asking around to see if they had seen anything suspicious"

The selected trio nodded

"Vision, Rhodey, you two will be surveying the surrounding area" Steve said to the second team "They might have outposts and some leftover Chitauri enhanced technology at their disposal. If you find them, take them out and bring the tech in"

"Copy that" Rhode said while Vision simply nodded

"Nat, Scott" Steve said to the remaining two Avengers "You two will be with me. We're going to going right into the base. Simple reconnaissance and infiltration before the rest of us storm in. See what information we can find, what else they've been working on, possibly even locations to other HYDRA bases"

Nat acknowledged the order and Scott let out a breath of anticipation and anxiety.

"Let's move" Steve said and the team all went to the Quinjet bay

"Anything else we should know?" Sam asked as they boarded the Quinjet

"Yeah" Steve said with a somewhat agitated tone "Turns out that this HYDRA base has the scraps of an old friend of ours. Ultron"

That alarmed the Avengers, but was quickly placated by Steve.

"Don't worry" Steve said "It's not Ultron himself. Vision saw to that personally. HYDRA has collected all of the bodies, every scrap of Ultron and his army. So whilst we aren't dealing with Ultron directly, we may be facing his leftovers"

The Quinjet lifted up into the air, coordinates placed in and away they went.

Most of the team was silent, with only Sam and Steve conversing softly with one another.

Ant-man held his helmet in his hands, staring at the eyes intently, somewhat fidgeting in his seat.

"Hey"

Scott glanced up to see Wanda looking down at him.

"Are you ok?" She asked in concern

Scott didn't answer at first, instead choosing to look back down at his helmet.

"Sorry, I'm just kinda nervous" Scott admitted with a weak laugh "I've done some infiltration things before. But this…this is something else"

Wanda gave him an understanding expression.

"I felt the same way when I first fought alongside the Avengers" Wanda said, sitting down beside him "I remember feeling like I was in over my head"

Wanda laughed at herself "Which is ironic considering that I was fighting them without knowing who I was fighting for….like always"

Scott felt a pang of sympathy for the Sokovian. She, like her brother at a point believed in what they were fighting for until reality told them it was a lie. And now…now they're using this opportunity and time for redemption.

Meanwhile, Steve was conversing with Tony who was at the old Avengers Tower.

"You sure you don't want to tag along Tony?" Steve asked "Might need the help"

"Nah Cap" Tony said from the other line "As the Avengers Consultant, all I 'can' do right now is advise you. Besides, the new and improved Quinjet would be there and back again before I could even have a chance to suit up"

Steve stared at the screen with Tony on it who was idly putting together some new invention.

Sighing, Steve gave his friend a grin "Alright, your loss"

"Have fun" Tony said cheekily, the line disconnecting

"Arriving at destination in 10 minutes" An artificial male Russian voice said to the team

"Thanks Tap" Steve said to the Avengers personal AI, nicknamed Tap

"No problem Comrade Captain" Tap said gruffly

"Is it wrong to say I still find it weird that Tony gave us a Russian AI?" Sam said to the team

"I think he did it intentionally" Rhodey said with a knowing look "Probably some ulterior jab at Wanda and Pietro, or at Nat, or he just wanted to screw with us. Probably the latter"

"Humor" Vision said in contemplation "I still find this human concept unusual"

"Well it's not really just a human, Viz" Wanda said to the android "It's something a lot of people use to deal with situations"

Over the past year, since his creation, Vision had been trying to adjust to his very existence with humanity. Most of the team has seen him reading books on human culture, religion, society and so on as well as constantly watching television and the internet.

It was amusing most of the time to see a being such an odd duck. So wise and yet so naïve. Vision seemed to have formed an odd friendship with the twins and constantly is a source of Pietro's jokes but sadly the android is none the ware of it all unless Wanda reprimands him.

"So we're facing Ultron's leftovers" Nat murmured to herself "Even now, he's still after us"

"It's not him" Steve said to the former spy "It's just scrap metal, leftovers"

Steve looked back to the team "Nothing we haven't handled before"

Of course that boost in confidence changed in an instant when the teams eyes widened in shock, jaws dropping.

Cap looked back up front and saw two large pairs of bluish synthetic eyes looking directly at them.

Steve's reflexes kicked in and the leader o f the Avengers pulled the ship up into a sharp angle, avoiding crashing into gigantic robot

"That's a lot of scraps" Ant Man stated, helmet now on

"Flyers, get out there now" Steve barked to the Avengers, opening the back ramp

War Machines face plate slid on, Falcon jumped out, Vision phased through the bottom of the jet, Scarlet Witch engulfed herself and floated out, bringing Pietro along with her.

Steve banked a hard left, narrowly avoiding a gigantic metal hand.

"Scott, looks like we're going to have to get in this earlier than usual" Steve said to Ant-man who was already using his abilities

"Way ahead of ya Cap" Scott said and Steve And Nat heard a buzzing sound they had become familiar with over the course of the past several months.

Ant-man then shrunk down, landing on a flying ant in the middle of his Ant legion.

"Best get in the fight as well Cap" Nat said

Steve simply put the jet on autopilot and with Nat moved to the edge of the ramp.

Down below they saw the Avengers had now engaged with the gigantic HYDRA robot that stood in the center of the village.

Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch were doing crowd control, rushing over to civilians to get them to safety whilst Vision, Falcon, War Machine and Ant-man kept the attention of the machine.

"Avengers Assemble" Steve said to himself, leaping out of the quinjet in a freefall

Nat shook her head at seeing Cap once again pull off his no chute fall and then jumped out after him.

Cap continued to freefall until he pivoted his body and threw his shield with all his might. The shield smashed and ricochet of the palm of the gigantic robots hand. The machine retracted its hand and now began swinging around to hit the flyers in the air that fired beams, bullets and miniature missiles at its head.

Down below, as Steve fell to the ground, he saw the bluish silver trail of Pietro running about getting people to safety with Wanda doing the same.

"Village is clear, Captain" Pietro said in the comms

"Good job you two" Cap said, moving his body around, feet first as a translucent red slide appeared beneath him.

The red energy caught him and Steve descended down, landing next to Wanda and Pietro. Up above, Wanda did the same again for black Widow and now the ground team was assembled.

"What's the game plan, Cap?" War Machine asked, his shoulder Mini-gun firing away at the Machines arms

"This thing is called Ultimo-3" Falcon stated

"How the heck do you know that?" Rhodey asked

"It's on the back of his head" Falcon pointed out

"I did not notice that" Vision said in moderate surprise "Is this a human thing? To brand creation?"

"Ask Tony that next time you see him" Steve said "Alright team, the plan is simple. This thing may be large and made out of Ultron but that's just it, it's scrap metal. So lure the big guy away from the village into the mountains and tear the bastard apart"

"Copy that" Sam said "What are you gonna do?"

"Scott, Nat, Pietro" Steve said "The three of you are with me. We're gonna storm the base and take it out. See what else we can find out about HYDRA"

"Way ahead of you Captain" Ant-man said "I've already got a swarm of my ants inside the base, scouting it out"

"Great job Scott" Steve praised "Think you can get the door open"

"Looks like that won't be necessary, Steve" Nat said pointing towards the mountain door which opened up and out ran HYDRA agents with Ultron drone type armor

"This should be interesting then" Steve said, Ant-man growing to full size beside him

Cap's group ran towards the oncoming Hydra agents, Quicksilver already at the front of the group of soldiers.

Captain America, Black Widow and Ant-man all ran at full speed to join Pietro while up above, the flyers were starting to lure Ultimo further away from the village into the mountains.

Cap threw his shield at the oncoming HYDRA agent, the shield already bouncing in between the old Nazi death cult, taking out a few of them.

Black Widow was already firing at them, before leaping at one with perfect grace. Her heel met the jaw of one HYDRA soldier, effectively knocking him out. She ducked to avoid a swing, blocking the other, landing several specific blows to the attackers body, finishing him off with a strong right hook.

Ant-man was popping up between HYDRA soldiers, causing great confusion amongst the forces and any Soldier that thought they could get the jump on the Avenger was met with stinging bites.

With the second team of Avengers, Falcon and War Machine dove in together, unleashing they're fire power upon the gigantic robot. It left some scratches and dents but not enough to slow it down.

"Vision, see if you can take apart the bastard from the inside" Falcon called out to the synthetic android

"We've got more incoming" War Machine shouted out

The four flying Avengers all turned to the direction where the sounds of rockets were heard.

They saw at least two dozen flying HYDRA agents coming right towards them, weapons out to fire at them.

"Alright, change of plans" Sam said "Wanda, you and Vision take on Ultimo, Rhodey and I will handle those posers"

The group split up, with the tech oriented Avengers engaging the HYDRA agents.

Meanwhile, Steve's team was storming the HYDRA base with relative ease, taking out HYDRA soldiers and agents left and right.

Pietro was a blur as he knocked aside any and all that got in his way.

Scott was actually in the vents, running about with his large Ant battalion that were being deployed into individual rooms to wreak havoc upon the HYDRA base.

Steve and Nat fought side by side, beating back each and every poor unfortunate souls that were trying to stop them.

"Falcon, what's your status on Ultimo?" Steve said through the comms

"Working on it" Falcon said, performing a barrel role around several flying HYDRA soldier. He then released a cylinder that went in between them before it exploded, taking them all out.

Scarlet Witch and Vision in the meantime were evading and slowly deconstructing Ultimo with every piece. However it was still proving difficult.

"He is a much more formidable opponent then I thought" Vision said, firing a beam at the face of Ultimo

"Nothing we can't handle" Wanda said, narrowly avoiding a huge beam that it fired from its eyes

"But I don't mind more help" Wanda admitted sheepishly

"Pietro" Was all Steve said

"I'm on it" Quicksilver said, taking out several more HYDRA agents then dashed off to join the others.

Steve, Nat and Scott continued to press on deeper into the base, taking out practically everyone that came to oppose them.

"This is one of the bigger places we've taken down before" Nat said, her shock batons knocking out several with a single electric strike

"Whatever they have here must be important" Steve said

"How important?" Scott asked, appearing next to the two before vanishing again as he shrank to dodge a kick

"Well" Steve said, feeling the base shake "They unleashed a giant robot on us"

The two Avengers with him remained silent, defeating the final wave of HYDRA agents in this room.

"Good point" Ant-man said, his head twitching upwards, glancing up at the ceilings

"Cap, the base is clear" Ant-man said "My ants have cleared out the remaining personnel and are bringing them all in"

"Excellent job Scott" Cap praised, placing a hand on the heroes shoulder "Now we've got one last thing to take care of"

The trio ran out as fast as they could, Scott send a mental signal to any ants that can keep the Hydra agents unconscious and bring them to the front of the base. Apparently there are tons of them living underground and in the mountain itself. Who knew?

With Ultimo, the giant robot was proving to be more difficult to bring down then they initially thought.

War machine and Falcon got smacked around and vision had phased through the machine yet it managed to stay intact thanks to some self-repairing machinery that HYDRA had reverse engineered from some experimental technology they had acquired a few years earlier.

"Alright, this is getting us nowhere" Falcon remarked, firing at Ultimos head with little affect "This guy is really starting to piss me off"

"Join the club" Rhodey said, dropping down below him to fire his pulse beams at Ultimos chest

Suddenly, a red, white and blue disk came from left field, bouncing between the limbs and body angles of Ultimo before it returned to its original owner.

"Everyone keep its attention" Steve said from the ground, running in between its legs "Wanda, front and center"

Whilst the rest of the Avengers continued their battle against Ultimo, Wanda floated down to land in front of Steve.

"Wanda, you're gonna need to really concentrate on this one" Steve said slowly "Use your power to chip away and find its weakness. When you do, wrap your power around it and destroy it"

Scarlet Witch looked nervous.

"Steve, I'm not so sure about this" Wanda said, wringing her wrist "I've never tried something like that one something so big"

"I have faith in you Wanda" Steve said in complete sincerity, hand on her shoulder "You are an Avenger. That means you can do the impossible when it matters most"

Wanda stared at Steve for a few moments before gaining a look of fierce determination making Steve grin in response.

Steve turned back to reengage Ultimo, Wanda choosing to sit down and began focusing and gathering her power.

The Avengers continued to fight Ultimo, the machine now in complete disarray at the amount of heroes fighting it. It's programming had been upgraded greatly since its last two predecessors but still it has never been tested against a group like the Avengers.

So it was completely unaware of the red energy that was slowly making its way inside its body to its core.

"Found you" Scarlet Witch declared before she let her power explode.

Ultimo halted its attack. Suddenly, the machine began trembling before convulsing. Its mouth than opened and then….

BOOM

Ultimo blew up from within seconds and ultimately fell apart.

All that was left was the top half of Ultimos head.

There was a brief moment of silence.

"DAMN" Scott exclaimed

"You got that right" falcon said, the team now assembling around the head of the destroyed robot n victory.

"Nice job everyone" Steve complimented with a smile, proud to see the Avengers on a victorious day

"How are the civilians, Pietro?" Rhodey asked

"We managed to get them all to safety" Pietro said with a confirming nod

"Good, come on" Steve said "We need to clear out the rest of the base, see what we can find"

The team did just that, now moving to enter the base.

At the front, the team was greeted with the sight of a small speckled mass around the unconscious and defeated HYDRA agents, soldiers and scientists.

"Are they being bound by rope?" Rhodey asked

"Yeah" Scott said excitedly "Been working on that for a while. It does leave a bit of a headache though. I need some Motrin"

The team entered the now empty HYDRA base, looking around the base.

"This is a big one" Black Widow said again "Not like the one from Sokovia but still"

"They must've been doing big work here then" Rhodey said, shoulder gun at the ready "They threw a giant freakin robot at us, who had a name"

"Then we'll need to go deeper" Steve said determinedly "They wanted to make sure nobody knew what they were working on. Nat, you've got any transfer chips on you?"

"Right here" Widow said, holding up a USB type device. It was a piece of tech designed by Stark that whenever it was plugged into another computer, the data would be instantly sent to him directly.

The team went deeper into the base, occasionally splitting off from one another to investigate other rooms that catch their interest, but otherwise returning back to the main group.

"Man, I should really take Pym here" Scott remarked "Maybe he can make something out of this stuff"

"Meh" Quicksilver said, munching on some food he found "I don't see what's so interesting about this stuff. Chips?"

"Oh, Sour cream and onion" Scott said, giving a thanks as he began to eat alongside the speedster

"You've become a glutton for food Pietro" Wanda remarked dryly

"Wha?" Pietro said, mouth full "When I run I get hungry. I burn through my food like crazy"

"He does have a fast metabolism" Vision stated, examining a head of an old Ultron drone with a fixation of memories

As Steve was ahead of the group, he was the first to reach the final room in the base. Which he found to be incredibly large. Almost about the size of the Avengers Quinjet bay.

All around the room were computers and in the center, an odd gyro like machine that had lights lined around the circular pieces, dimly lit.

Tilting his head, Steve began investigating the room, going from computer to computer.

"Found something interesting?"

Steve jolted somewhat, looking over to see Widow, Sam and Rhodey enter the room.

"Damn" Rhodey murmured "What the hell is this place?"

"HYDRA's objective" Steve surmised "What they tried to hide cause this seems to be the last room in the base"

A silver bluish blur then dashed into the room, running in several circles, screeching to a halt in front of a computer.

"Whoa" Pietro said "This is different from before. Not like the base where Wanda and I got our powers"

"How was that base like?" Rhodey asked

"Very encompassing, depressing and caused claustrophobia" Pietro replied casually making the team stare at him

Not noticing the stares as he had his attention on the contraption in the middle, Steve turned to Widow.

"Nat"

"On it"

Natasha went up to the center computer, plugged the transfer chip in and began typing away.

Steve then got an incoming communications from none other than…

"Well hello beautiful" Said the voice of a giddy Tony Stark "What have you found for me today Cap?"

"Something I think you should be here for" Steve remarked "It's like candy land for you here"

"Whoa" said the voice of ant-man as he entered the room with the remaining Avengers "This is like Star-gate level sci-fi here"

"What have you got for us here, Tony?" Steve asked through the communication pieces

"Experimental tech, to say the least" Tony said, clearly impressed with what he was looking at "The data here suggests that whatever they were working on was, as most geeks would say in this day and age, Some next level shit"

"How next level?" Rhodey asked

"Oh boy" Tony said "The million dollar question"

There was momentary silence from the other end, the avengers continued to move about the room, examining everything.

Pietro was on one kneed as he was looking at some kind of screen. Tilting his head in interest, Pietro pressed on the screen and like most tech in this century, reacted to his touch and displayed some techno mumbo jumbo that was beyond him.

Scratching his chin in thought, Quicksilver pressed the first icon that caught his interest which just so happened to be a video.

The video was of the contraption being put to a test. In the video, HYDRA scientists surrounded the machine as it whirled to life. In the center of the swirling circles, an odd energy substance could be clearly seen. The scientists spoke in another language('German?' Pietro thought), seemingly speaking about the machine.

Then came some testing as one of the scientists lifted up a bottle of water and tossed it into the swirling substance. The bottle was sucked in and there were some beeping noises.

Pietro was now fascinated and began exploring more of these videos, seeing HYDRA constantly toss random items into the swirling mass that they sent into the swirling mass.

Then they upped the ante. In the next video, a HYDRA agent was geared up in some heavy duty armor of tech and had rope attached to his back. Getting a thumbs up from one of the scientists, the agent entered the portal, vanishing entirely, yet the rope remained until it didn't and vanished. This sent the group of scientists into a frenzy, trying to figure out what went wrong before the video cut out, ending the long playlist.

Pietro looked up at the machine, now in slight awe and nervousness being around this thing. Pietro could only give a toss up of what it does exactly, but right now, he didn't really want to find out.

The rest of the Avengers were completely unaware of what Pietro had just witnessed, now surrounding Captain America as he conversed with Tony on their find

Of course none of that mattered when the room began to vibrate.

The team tensed and were now on the defensive.

Suddenly the machine activated and began whirling around at a fast rate, not even bothering to start up slow.

The door then closed and a grid encompassed the room before fading.

Steve and several of the Avengers ran up to the door and tried reaching for the handle only to get zapped back.

Vision attempted to turn transparent and phase through the wall but was met with the same result.

This scared the Avengers as now, they saw the machines gyro sphere was spinning faster and faster until it was a blur.

"Uh guysZZZZZ" Tony tried reaching out to them, but they heard static seconds later.

The gyro sphere had produced a swirling bluish white energy portal when the contraption began to produce static, electricity jumping about its structure.

"Avengers" Steve shouted out "Brace yourselves"

The group gathered together just as the energy within the sphere had reached a breaking point.

It collapsed on itself, disappearing in a blink.

A second passed and then the energy exploded, engulfing the Avengers and blinding them.

The last thing they all saw was a bright light and felt themselves being pulled into the center of the room. And then they knew no more.

The light dimmed, revealing an empty room, the machine slowing down to a jerking halt. Wires were now hanging from the ceiling and computer and there were pieces of rubble on the ground crumbling from the ceiling.

Then at last, the room went silent.

Nothing but the leftover hum of the room.

 **This is the start of something new. I always love bringing together the unusual.**

 **I'm gonna have a lot of fun with this one. Then again I have a lot of fun with all my stories.**

 **This is another one where two entities with insanely large fan bases come together.**

 **Naturally, them being Avengers, they upset the balance of Star Wars.**

 **Get ready star wars, the Avengers assemble in your universe and they're doing things they're way.**

 **Oh, any pairings you people want?**

 **Like Steve finds a lady love in one of the Jedi**

 **Go nuts people but not that crazy please.**

 **Also, again another quick reminder people, AU there will be alterations to the past actions of the MCU**

 **Rate Read and review and as Always Have Nice Day**


	2. Chapter 2

**Seriously, I got this idea like lightning, it's something I need to write like crazy right now so hip hip hoorah cause I have a writers stroke and my fingers are on fire at this very moment so let's get this show on the road people.**

 **I'm glad this is getting positive reception and so that gives me a lot of hope for this crossover.**

 **Now originally, it took me a long ass time to figure out where I should place the Avengers until I realized this.**

 **What's the point in putting them altogether in one place at the same time. That would be too crazy and the galaxy would be thrown even further for a loop.**

 **So fuck it, the Avengers have been scattered to the winds of the Galaxy and they will be placed from the start of the clone wars( The movie not episode II). And originally, I did consider having the team arrive at a much earlier time, as Slayer brought up, but I thought to myself, Where's the fun in that?**

 **They're gonna be thrown in and let's watch the pandemonium unfold.**

 **So yay craziness.**

 **Blah blah blah, leave a review if you'd like to see some more original arcs cause I've got several lined up and ready that will shake the very foundation of the Star Wars universe.**

 **Also, don't forget if you want Steve or Pietro or any of the other Avengers to find a little lady love or dude love(Can't believe I just used that), give ideas for pairings, however Shaak Ti is on lockdown, so no pairings with her cause I've got one for her**

 **That's all for now**

 **Rate Read and Review and as always Have Nice Day**

The Avengers: The Clone Wars Chapter 2 In a Galaxy Far Far Away

 _(Static)_

" _ALL UNITS, FIRE AT WILL"_

" _THERE'S TOO MANY CAPTAIN"_

" _WATCH YOUR STABILIZER, GOLD SIX"_

" _COVER ME, GOT TWO VULTURES ON MY TAIL"_

" _WE'VE GOTTA HOLD THEM HERE!"_

" _WATCH YOUR LEFT"_

" _CAN'T SHAKE 'EM. I'M HIT! I'M HIT!"_

" _WHERE'S OUR REINFORCMENTS?!"_

 _ **A LONG TIME AGO, IN A GALAXY FAR FAR AWAY**_

 _ **STAR WARS THE CLONE WARS**_

 _A GALAXY DIVIDED_

 _STRIKING SWIFTLY AFTER THE BATTLE OF GEONOSIS, COUNT DOOKU'S DROID ARMY HAS SEIZED CONTROL OF THE MAJOR HYPESPACE LANES, SEPARATING THE REPUBLIC FROM THE MAJORITY OF ITS CLONE ARMY._

 _WITH FEW CLONES AVAILABLE, THE JEDI GENERALS CANNOT GAIN A FOOTHOLD IN THE OUTER RIM AS MORE AND MORE PLANETS CHOOSE TO JOIN DOOKU'S SEPARATISTS._

 _WHILE THE JEDI ARE OCCUPIED FIGHTING A WAR, NO ONE IS LEFT TO KEEP THE PEACE. CHAOS AND CRIME SPREAD, AND THE INNOCENT BECOME VICTIMS IN A LAWLESS GALAXY._

 _CRIME LORD JABBA THE HUTTS SON HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED BY A RIVAL BAND OF PIRATES. DESPERATE TO SAVE HIS SON, JABBA PUTS OUT A CALL FOR HELP, A CALL THE JEDI ARE CAUTIOUS TO ANSWER, BUT MUST REGARDLESS IF THEY ARE TO GAIN A FOOTHOLD IN THE OUTER RIM._

 _DECIDING TO TAKE A GAMBLE, CHANCELLOR PALPATINE OF THE REPUBLIC ALONG WITH THE JEDI COUNCIL SEND INSTRUCTIONS TO THE ONLY TWO AVAILABLE JEDI AT HAND TO RESCUE JABBA'S SON._

 _OBI-WAN KENOBI AND ANAKIN SKYWALKER CURRENTLY OCCUPY THE PLANET KRISTOFSIS, UNAWARE OF THE TRANSPIRINGS OF THE GALAXY OR WHAT IS TO COME NEXT…_

R2-D2 beeped in alarm, turning around to roll away from the sounds of battle while Anakin Skywalker with his former master Obi-wan Kenobi rushed to the front of the line along with captain Rex of the 501st legion and commander Cody of the 212th.

"They're back" Anakin called back to his master

"I told you this victory was too easy" Obi-wan said expectantly "We never should have sent the ship back for supplies"

"It wasn't my idea to send back the ship" Anakin countered

Knowing now was not the time to bicker over pointless orders, Obi-wan looked back to the clone troopers

"All right men, second wave incoming" Kenobi said to the soldiers

"Rex, you and your men follow me" Anakin said to his trusted clone companion

"Cody, battle positions" Obi-wan said to his trusted clone companion

Cody nodded, shouting out loud "Up to the front!"

The droid army was marching upon the two Jedi's position, the rows of basic battle droids and super battle droids not break formation even as they were hit with artillery and rockets and blaster fire. They fired back just as much as the clones ran to their positions.

The clones lined the barricading rubble, some getting shot down. Kenobi looked back to see the clones were in position and called out for them to fire, making them unleash a flurry of blue blaster bolts in opposition to the droid armies red ones.

The clones had a better position, so they managed to take down a large chunk of the front line of the droids, but they still suffered losses.

Obi-wan was at the front, leading his troops utilizing the all-defensive form-III of lightsaber techniques Soresu

He along with Cody were doing a remarkable job at holding back the droid army advance

"Skywalker should have attacked by now" Cody stated

"Don't worry" Kenobi reassured his friend "He knows the plan"

High above on one of the large constructs surrounding the battlefield stood Skywalker with Captain rex and four other clone troopers.

The group looked down upon the battlefield as the fight raged on.

"What's our plan of attack sir?" Rex asked

"Follow me" Skywalker said confidently before jumping down with a flip, landing on the center Tri-magna droid.

Rex then lead his men down with their jetpacks, assaulting the back magna droid.

Obi-wan saw this and signaled his men to launch a full assault. The clones all jumped out from their cover and charged with Kenobi, firing at the droids, getting in front of their faces as each side attempted to gain leverage over one another.

Cody and Obi-Wan fought side by side pushing back the clankers while Anakin deflected shots from the back magna droid in order for Rex and his men to bring it down.

Anakin jumped down onto one the Magna's leg, slashing its circular head. When the droid made it's programmed cannon rotation, the droid behind it, still targeting Skywalker, inadvertently fired upon its own ally, destroying it.

Skywalker moved onto the lead Magna-tri droid with Rex and his soldiers successfully taking down the other.

Back at the main make-shift base of operations for the Jedi, the artillery cannons were firing repeatedly at the droid army, laying waste to everything it hit.

Obi-wan and his clones finished takin out the remaining forward battle droids just as Skywalker incapacitated the last Magna-tri droid.

The two Jedi and their forces joined together to press on their advance, the aid of their cannons destroying the tanks that were now making their way towards the front.

"We're gonna need reinforcements" Anakin said to Kenobi

"We haven't been able to get through to the admiral" Obi-wan responded

The two Jedi continued to fight off the incoming wave of droids, which were also getting bombarded by the cannons the clones were using.

"Why are we stopping?" The Separatist commanding officer demanded

"We cannot get past their cannons sir" the B1 battle droid responded

"Cannons?" The separatist leader said in thought "This will never do. We must fall back and bring up our deflector shields"

Up ahead, the lead battle droid called for a retreat, giving the republic forces some much needed reprieve

"They're pulling back" Anakin said in relief

Up above, a transport fighter zoomed past them, the clones cheering.

"Looks like help has arrived"

 _Earlier, in a location not too far from the battlefield_

Steve Rogers AKA Captain America was not having the best of days.

It all started out normally, like any other day in a world that was home but at the same time, not home.

Of course, the normal day went down the drain when The Avengers were called upon to face the looming threat of HYDRA.

The battle had gone on without a problem. Storm the base, take down their new weapon Ultimo and acquire the information and technology they had been working on.

Then it all went to hell.

And now…

Steve grunted, feeling consciousness come back to him after taking…whatever that trip was. He felt his entire body had been pulled apart from all different directions during the 'journey'.

With another grunt, Steve forced himself to move and open his eyes, seeing a sight he wasn't even remotely familiar with.

The entire area was rather…unlike anything he had ever seen. And that's saying something considering his line of work.

There were two other groans and Steve looked over to see Sam Wilson and Pietro Maximoff coming to.

"Guys" Steve said, feeling his bones crack back into place as he got back up, running over to them

"Steve?" Sam said groggily "That you?"

"Right here man, come on, get up" Steve said, helping his friend up to his feet before going over to Pietro as well

"What's going on, Captain?" Pietro asked shakily, allowing the super soldier to put his arm over his shoulder to get him up "Where are we?"

Steve sighed, glancing around "I don't know"

The veteran then went to his Comms

"Avengers?" Steve spoke into the comms, hopeful "Avengers, this Steve rogers, is anyone on Comms? Anyone?"

They received nothing but static on the other end. Pietro and Sam tried their hand but got the same results.

"Wonderful" Sam grumbled "Not only did we get transported to god knows where, we all got scattered to the wind. Or wherever this place is"

"Wanda" Pietro murmured in concern

"Maybe it's time we try out our latest trinket" Steve announced, pulling out a rectangular piece of tech.

Sam and Pietro eyed the newest device with interest as they too along with the entire Avengers team, current and old had gotten one.

"The Avengers ID cards" Sam muttered, pulling out his own along with Pietro.

This was the most recent addition to their ever growing technological arsenal and gadgets. However, the design was something of an impulse that Tony had when he first introduced it to the team.

Said 'it felt right'. Regardless, the team didn't argue with him as he explained it's functions. The cards were made specific to each user, meaning only they could access it and had a myriad of other functions that will be divulged in time.

One of which…

The trio stared at their cards as they pressed the activation button at the same time. The button scanned their thumbs and then the arrows lit up leading to a screen that had their pictures.

"Locate the other Avengers" Steve spoke to his card.

The card beeped in response and an artificial voice spoke back.

"Locating Avengers"

Only to immediately respond in saying "Not able to function"

This both puzzle and alarmed the three Avengers. They would have asked for answers had it not been for the sound of explosions and gun fire being heard from afar.

The Avengers glanced at one another before nodding and the three began making their way towards the sounds of battle.

Getting to large pillar, Steve signaled them to get behind the pillar as the battle sounded more intense now that shouting was heard.

"Falcon, deploy Redwing" Steve ordered the aviation avenger "Get a scout of what's going on up there"

"On it" Falcon said, pressing on the side of his goggles.

His flight suit pack had a small hatch open up and out shot a bird shaped drone that rocketed upwards. Falcon piloted Redwing towards the battle, the small camera on the drone giving him direct feed.

Sam then activated another function on his goggles and a small cylinder with a lens popped from the other side of his head. The lens flickered before firing a small light which turned out to be a holo-projection allowing bot Pietro and Steve to see what Redwing was capturing on camera.

And what they saw truly befuddled them to no end.

"What the hell are we looking at here?" Steve asked, looking to the other two hoping for some kind of response.

All he got were the same confused expressions as they just as lost as he was.

"I am not so sure Captain" Pietro said slowly, trying to process what they were watching "But I feel as though we have fallen into a Star Trek universe"

"Battle Star Galactica is more like it" Sam remarked

"Now what?" Pietro asked, very lost which was shared amongst his comrades.

"We wait" Steve announced after several moments of prolonged silence, only the sound of war being heard "Get Redwing in as close as possible and see what we can learn about…whatever the hell is going on here"

Just as he had said that, a ship unfamiliar to the three had flown overhead and then there was cheering.

"Sam"

"On it"

Sam guided Redwing into following the ship which had just arrived.

The Avengers observed the scenario intently, Falcon switching on audio so they could hear as well.

Right now, they watched as two humans and one of the strangest looking girls they had ever seen were surrounding a circular table. It flickered on, and out came a holographic 3d "image" of a short little creature.

"Ok, either that's a puppet or we are definitely on an alien planet" Sam said nervously

They then heard the one with the beard speak to the odd short creature.

"Master Yoda, we are trapped here and vastly outnumbered" The man spoke warily and tiredly "We are in no position to go anywhere or do anything. Our support ships have all been destroyed"

"Ships?" Pietro said, looking up at the skies only for Steve to place a hand on the speedster shoulder. The Captain shook his head, and gestured for him to continue watching

"Send reinforcements to you, we will" This Master Yoda spoke, making the Avengers wonder just why he spoke like that

Then the transmission got scratchy until it was lost. Another transmission popped out in response, stating that they were being overwhelmed and would return to them with more reinforcements.

"I guess we'll have to hold out a bit longer than" The younger man stated whimsically

The two then glanced over to the young orange girl with the very unusual head dress.

"My apologies young one" The one with the beard said "It's time for a proper introduction"

He stepped up to her, now more professional

"I'm the new Padawan learner" The young one said brightly "I'm Ahsoka Tano"

"I'm Obi-wan Kenobi, you're new master"

Ahsoka then made a face "I'm at your service. Master Kenobi, but I'm afraid I've actually been assigned to Master Skywalker"

The now Master Skywalker's eyes widened in disbelief

"What?" He Exclaimed "No, no, no, no, no. there must be some mistake(Pointing an accusing finger) he wanted the Padawan"

"No" Tano argued "Master Yoda was very specific. I was assigned to Anakin Skywalker and he is to supervise my Jedi training"

The trio saw Obi-wan give Skywalker a smug smirk

"But that doesn't make any sense"

"We'll have to sort this out later" Obi-wan said, placating the confused 'Jedi' "It won't be long before those droids figure out a way around our cannons"

"I'll check on Rex in the lookout post"

And with that, Sam cut the transmission off, recalling Redwing to him.

"Alright, so this is some weird sci-fi crap that we're in" Sam said sarcastically "Except…Steve, what do you think happened?"

Steve exhaled, leaning back to the point where he laid up against the large pillar side, sliding down to sit down.

"I think, and I can't believe I'm saying this without tony being here" Steve said, running a hand through his hair "I think we're in a different universe. And alternate universe entirely"

"This is just like Doctor Who" Pietro exclaimed excitedly before deflating "Only, it doesn't feel as fun though"

"We gotta get you off of those tv shows, Pietro" Sam remarked

"I think that's gonna be that way for a while" Steve said sternly, staring at the battlefield not too far from them

"So what do we do Cap?" Sam asked

"I don't know" Steve said right away, crossing his arms in thought

"Do you think we should go over to those people and ask for help?" Pietro suggested

"I don't think they're too keen on any unusual or unknown surprises after a battle like from how it sounded" Steve said sagely "Whatever this war is, it sounds very intense from the sounds of it"

"Should we help them then?" Sam suggested gaining curious looks from the other two

"What? It's not like we have much options at the moment" Sam argued "They sounded like they really needed help down there"

"Can't deny that" Steve agreed "Whoever these people are, my gut's telling me that they're good people and they fighting for something that they believe in…but at the same time…"

"We don't know the full story" Pietro finished, getting a nod of approval from Steve

"Looks like our window of choices is closing fast" Steve said, pointing out a red dome appearing in the distance with Obi-wan and Skywalkers forces mobilizing.

"Ah hell" Sam murmured, the sounds of men shouting to get ready and move into positions

"What do we do Captain?" Pietro asked

It felt like the whole universe was awaiting Captain America's decision. Something in his gut was telling him that whatever he does next will change a lot of things and events. Events that will alter everything in this new reality forever.

'Not exactly the most comforting feeling in the world' Steve mentally groaned in frustration.

Cap opened his eyes, now determined and ready.

"Avengers Assemble" Cap said with steel "Let's help them out"

"Better than sitting around doing nothing" Sam said with a grin

Pietro shared the same anticipation, jumping slightly in place.

The team began moving towards the ever growing red dome, keeping their heads low.

Falcon redeployed redwing for scouting and readied his guns.

They kept to the pillars for cover as the red dome expanded.

Redwing flew at the dome, hovering just above it, taking note of the opposing forces that marched against the one's called Obi-wan and Skywalker.

"Those look like a lot of robots" Sam stated

"Can you describe them?" Steve asked, the three leaping over

"Lanky, like thin, the rusty looking ones" Sam said "They've got these other more bulky grayish black bots and can't lie they look a bit more intimidating then they're little bony friends"

"Anything particular about them?" Steve asked "Like a point of weakness they have"

"Probably their thin joints. The thin ones look like they'll break easy with a hard strike, kinda like those Ultron drones you guys fought against" Sam said "Those tanks on the other hand"

"One step at a time" Steve said as they approached the expanding red curtain.

"Brace" Steve said, the Avengers seizing up in preparations if anything were to happen.

The shield passed over them, with nothing happening.

"Check" Steve said, everyone patting themselves down, checking over their equipment in case of a malfunction

"Nothing seems to be wrong" Sam stated

"Then get ready" Steve said, as now they had positioned themselves just opposite the advancing forces of robots marching towards them

The robots got closer and closer to their cover.

"Hold" Steve said, readying his throwing arm

Quicksilver vibrated

Falcons pack powered up.

The droids were in their line of site.

"Start with some rockets" Steve said to Falcon.

Falcons pack had several hatches open up, revealing small rockets. The controls on his wrist targeted several clusters of the robots.

"NOW" Steve shouted

Falcon fired his rockets. The rockets landed each of their targets.

Captain America threw his shield with all his might. The shield tore threw droid after droid with, bouncing off the tanks that they walked in between. And the bouncing left very deep dents in each tank.

Quicksilver ran right into the thick of the droids, tripping droids left and right while grabbing some and throwing them into others with his enhanced speed.

Falcon's wings burst out, the avenger flying into the air.

He got into optimal altitude before angling his winds to dive a sharp 90 degree fall. He spread his wings out in time, the momentum of his fall and the acceleration of his boosters giving more than ample amount of force to decapitate a large sum of the machines.

Captain America's shield returned to his hand and he began personally engaging the droids who were only now reacting to this new threat.

"Who is that?" one of the yellow tinted droids

"I don't know but they just took out a substantial amount of our forces" one of the basic droids answered

"Well hurry up and take themCRACK"

Steve decapitated the commanding droid, moving on to the surrounding droids.

Falcon was flying around the forces of the droids, firing away with his mini machine guns. The bullets had been modified heavily since his induction into the avengers, making them high caliber, piercing rounds. However it could only do so much to the grayish black droids with only their limbs managing to suffer the effects of metal on metal.

Of course he still had some rockets to remedy that, but he only had so much.

Quicksilver was running through the droids, his speed allowing him to easily overpower anything that stood before him.

Captain America was busy combatting a group of Super Battle Droids, failing to notice the droids behind him.

Just as he turned around, his reflexes kicked in just in time to raise his shield as the blaster bolts bounced off his shield.

The droids were suddenly shot at by blue bolts when a vibrant whoosh was heard followed by scrapped metal.

"You look like you could use some assistance" Obi-wan Kenobi declared as he lead Rex and several dozen clone troopers on their defensive assault against the droids.

"Much appreciated" Steve said, turning to face the next oncoming wave of droids

 _Moments earlier_

Obi-wan and Rex along with their Clone forces were up in the balconies of the towers, waiting for the reflector shield to pass over them to fight off the droids.

The shield then passes over them

"We're inside the shields. Just stay away from those tanks" Obi-wan said to Captain Rex

They were about to launch their attack when…

"General Kenobi" A clone shouted "LOOK"

All clones and Obi-wan peeked out from their cover to see what was going on. Their collective jaws dropped and eyes widened in shock when from the side, a circular disk flying out from behind one of the other towers along with rockets and a bluish silver blur that just annihilated the front wave of droids.

The shock just accumulated when the blur stopped revealing itself to be a person, a man with mechanical wings fly out and another man run out from the tower, catching the shield and running up to fight off the droids, WITH HIS BARE HANDS….plus his shield helped a lot.

"Damn" Rex murmured in shock watching three people singlehandedly destroy a battalion of clankers "Who are these guys"

"Whoever they are, they are doing an astounding job" Obi-wan admitted, watching the battle with rapt attention

"Are Jedi capable of doing that sir?" Rex asked, eyeing the man who ran at super speed, making quick work of the droids he came across.

"Not that I know of any" Obi-wan murmured in utter fascination and awe at just what he was witnessing

"Sir, we better make a move quick" Rex stated, pointing out the next wave of droids "Our new friends may need our help"

"Right you are Rex" Obi-wan said, igniting his lightsaber

He jumped out from the balcony, falling down to cut an AAT tank right at the start of where the cannon connected to the rest of the tank. It slumped down, exploding a moment later. Obi-wan ran to help out the new arrivals that were fending off the droid army.

They exchanged greetings and were now fending off the droids together.

"General Kenobi" Rex said, backing up to the Jedi "We've got multiple tanks inbound"

Captain America didn't even hesitate as now analyzed the incoming tanks. Picking his targets, Cap threw the shield, putting all of his strength into it again.

The shield flew at a cannon of an AAT. The shield smashed into the top of the cannon denting it inward, moving onto the next target which was a corporate alliance tank droid. The shields velocity easily cut through its rotating tracks, stopping the tank in its 'tracks'.

"This is unreal' A clone said "They're destroying all the clankers"

"Eh we better make sure we get ours then, eh brother?" the clone beside him joked with a nudge

Quicksilver skidded to a halt in front of a tank. He knew he couldn't do anything legitimate to damage it. However he did have a quick thinking mind, one that has now been trained under the watchful eyes of Captain America and Black Widow for a year now.

So naturally, Quicksilver was more cautious and looked before he leapt…to an extent. Quicksilver grinned as the Cannon lowered itself to target him only for him to zip over to its side.

It took a few seconds for the droids in the tank to notice. They whirled the cannon over to target Pietro again.

Pietro still held the smug smirk on his face. The cannon fired and everything slowed down from Pietro's point of view.

Narrowing his eyes, Pietro eyed the trajectory of the blast and glanced behind him to see another AAT moving slow motion. He spread his arms out and measured the direction. Seeing that it will have a direct hit, Quicksilver nodded to himself in approval, dashing off as the bolt smashed into the other tank, destroying it.

"Oh no" The droid inside whined "Why does this always happen"

Falcon dove again into a cluster of droids, causing confusion amongst them allowing the clones, Obi-wan and Captain America to take them all out with ease.

"I don't know who you all are" Obi-wan said, deflecting fire from the droids "But we are in your debt. You have given us a great reprieve"

"Don't mention it" Rogers said, bashing a B2 with his shield, sending it flying into several more

"Cap, we've got some weird rollers incoming" Falcon said from above

"Droidekas" Obi-wan said in slight alarm.

Several of these Droidekas rolled right up to the front of the duo and uncurled. They stood with their blaster arms ready, firing at Steve who rose his shield up.

"Are those some kind of shields around them" Steve asked Obi-wan who was deflecting the Droidekas bolt

"Yes"

"Do they function like whatever this dome is" Steve asked

"To an extent. Why?"

Steve merely gave a running start when he jumped into the air, performing a corkscrew spin in midair, bolts flying by him before he threw his shield at the rollers. The shield ricocheted off the Droidekas, each hit denting them all until they fell apart in a pile of scrap heap.

The shield then swiftly returned back to Steve who effortlessly caught it.

Obi-wan just stared in complete astonishment.

"Have you had training in the ways of the force?" Obi-wan couldn't help but ask

"The Force?" Steve tilted his head "What's that?"

Obi-wan felt something off here, but instead chose to ignore it for the moment. He saw that while they had given a wide field from the rest of the droid army, there was still a large legion headed their way.

Quicksilver had stopped running about and moved to rejoin Steve.

Falcon dove down, his thrusters allowing him to hover briefly so he could land beside cap, wings retracting back into his pack.

"I suggest we move back for the moment" Obi-wan said sagely "While you three have done a great service in destroying the front wave, there are still many more droids coming and we cannot hold them for long. This reflector shield is what allows them to keep themselves protected from our artillery cannons"

"Is there a source for where they're generating this shield" Sam asked

"Yes, deep in enemy territory" Obi-wan answered "Somewhere far behind enemy lines"

"Then we can destroy it" Steve said

"I've already got my friend Anakin and his Padawan Ahsoka Tano on the job"

"Hey old man" Pietro said brashly, earning a subtle twitch of the eyebrow from Kenobi "Just which direction is this…generator?"

Quirking a brow, General Kenobi stared far past the incoming droid, pointing in a specific direction.

"My best guess is there" Obi-wan said "It seems to be the most deserted. Why do you ask?"

Steve glanced at Pietro before realizing to late what he was implying

"No Pietro WAIT"

Too late.

Quicksilver had already zoomed off at top speed.

"I'll go after him Cap" Falcon said, his wings coming out again "Keep from killing himself"

Falcon flew off at full speed in pursuit of the blur that was already far ahead of him.

Steve sighed, rubbing his head "I should have seen that coming"

For some reason, Kenobi instantly felt some kind of kinship suddenly well up inside.

"You probably deal with this often, I presume" Obi-wan said, the two with the clones running back for better cover

"More than I can count" Steve said with a tired sigh "Then again, who am I too judge. I've been guilty of the same thing just as many times"

Obi-wan chuckled

"I believe you and I are going to get along just fine" Obi-wan remarked with a grin "Anakin will like you as well. You have his attitude"

"Sounds like a swell guy"

"You don't know the half of it"

Meanwhile, Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano had made it to the shield generator only for Tano to make a slip up and now they were surrounded by guard droids.

"Just set the charges" Anakin shouted, fighting off the droids

Ahsoka began doing so, but was delayed due to a droid attempting to stop her.

She easily dispatched the hulking piece of metal but it came at a bit of a cost. The top half of the droid fell down and rolled through a bunch of other trap cables making more of them rise up from the ground.

Anakin stared agape before rounding about on Ahsoka who looked extremely sheepish and embarrassed.

"Whose side are you on?"

"Sorry" Ahsoka called out meekly

"Just set those charge" Anakin said again, deflecting the bolts

"Setting the charges" Ahsoka said, placing the last of them

She turned around to see her new master getting surrounded by more droids.

"I could use a little help" Anakin called out

Ahsoka was about to aid her master when a blur just appeared from out of nowhere, moving in circles around the droids.

The blur was so fast that it began creating a vortex which caused the droids to float upwards being caught in the miniature twister.

The two Jedi were stunned into silence at what they were witnessing. They then heard the sounds of thrusters and looked up to see that their day got a bit more unusual.

A man with metal wings flew down and fired a barrage of rockets from his backpack destroyed the remaining droids.

The blur got away from the explosion in time, grabbing Anakin so he would be at a safe distance as well.

Anakin staggered a bit, looking over to his side to see a man with silver hair and an odd getup giving him a thumbs up when the flying man landed besides with

"You gonna blow up that shield generator or what?" Asked the Falcon

Blinking owlishly, Ahsoka could only stare as she subconsciously raised her wrist, pressing down on the detonation button. The charges exploded, causing the reflector shield to retract which in turn allowed the clones to fire upon the rest of the oncoming Droid force with their cannons.

"Glad to be of service' Quicksilver said with a grinning two finger salute, zipping off

Falcon sighed, spreading his wings out again

"Sorry, about him" Sam apologized, lifting up into the air "I'll guess I'll be seeing you guys in a bit"

That left the two Jedi standing there in a daze.

"Um, Sky guy, what just happened?" Ahsoka asked

"I don't know snips" Anakin answered, just trying to figure out what happened "I honestly don't know"

Ahsoka managed to finally break out of her dazed stupor, glancing over to Anakin who had also recovered and was now giving her a hard stare.

Feeling self conscious, Ahsoka rubbed her arm, feeling a slight bit of shame at the pandemonium they had just went through.

Anakin sighed, his head tilted upwards, watching LAAT gunships with the arrival of the Republic fleet. Smiling to himself, Anakin directed his gaze to the Padawan who had her gaze to the ground.

The Jedi Knight sighed again.

"You're reckless, little one" Anakin stated "You never would have made it as Obi-wans Padawan"

That didn't really help in uplifting Ahsoka's spirits. She shut her eyes in shame, lips quivering.

"But you might make it as mine"

Ahsoka's eyes opened in surprise, looking up to see a smiling Anakin who then place a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Come on" Anakin said "Our ride's here"

 _Back with Obi-wan and Steve Rogers_

Steve was already helping wounded men get to medical stations, gaining looks of admirations from the clones

"You've only been here for a short time and yet, they already respect you a great deal" Obi-wan said, coming up from his meeting with Grand Master Yoda who was also approaching the Avenger

"Happened has, a great deal from your abrupt arrival" Yoda spoke in his odd manner "Great deal of questions, for you we all have"

"You have no idea" Steve said tiredly "I don't even know where to begin"

"Steve" Said a familiar voice from above

Steve was met with the return of Falcon and Quicksilver.

Yoda himself was somewhat surprised by the way the two newcomers had arrived.

"Whoa" Pietro whispered, noticing the large ship that had been sitting there with more Clones and walkers marching out

"I think it's time for a proper introduction" Obi-wan stated raising his hand to Steve "My name is Obi-wan Kenobi, Jedi Knight of the Republic. This is Grand Master Yoda"

"Pleasure to meet you" Steve said "My name is Steve Rogers. These are my friends"

"Sam Wilson" Sam introduced himself

"Pietro Maximoff" Pietro said "You could also call me ZIP ZIP Quicksilver"

Obi-wan blinked and saw his lightsaber in the hands of Pietro who tossed it up and down in his hand before throwing back at the Jedi master who caught it with ease.

"Who are you people exactly? ' Obi-wan questioned, stroking his beard "In all my years across the galaxy I've never met people like you"

"900 hundred years I have lived" Yoda spoke up "Also, never have I seen, beings such as yourselves"

The Avengers paused after hearing that tidbit of information.

"Well" Steve rubbed his chin "Thor is nearly two thousand years himself so nothing new there"

"You said something about Galaxy" Quicksilver said, looking at Yoda "What do you mean by that?"

Their little conversation was interrupted by the arrival of Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano.

"Master Yoda" They both greeted with a bow when they noticed the three newcomers.

"Hey" Ahsoka pointed to Pietro and Sam "It's you two"

"Much to discuss, we have" Yoda said slowly "Very much to discuss. A great wave in the force I have felt"

Yoda began walking to the LAAT gunship awaiting them.

"Come" Yoda said to the oddly assembled group

"Well Steve, this is your show" Sam said to the Captain "We'll follow your lead"

Steve glanced at his friend then at Obi-wan and the other two Jedi

"We've already made our presence known" Steve said to his two comrades "Let's see what happens next"

 **Huzzah, another one finished, and that's how it is.**

 **The Avengers are being thrust directly into the Star Wars universe and they will have to learn to adjust on the fly more so than ever.**

 **Now some of you may be wondering why I chose this time.**

 **I literally flipped a coin and worked with what I had. It will be difficult, I am not going to deny that. Incorporating the eight Avengers that have found themselves in a Galaxy Far Far Away. But that's the fun challenge that comes with these Fictions.**

 **I get to go nuts on 'em**

 **To get some things out of the way first, a reviewer asked, how will the clones play a role in this crossover. Well it's called the Clone Wars and they will play a substantial role just like in the show. The clones will especially gravitate towards Steve Rogers, Sam and Rhodes due to them having military backgrounds so they will find themselves bonding the soldier Avengers.**

 **As for the rest of them, well they'll find their places in time.**

 **Now the Avengers will not always be involved in this war however they will be in 80 to 70 percent of the shows main storyline. They will however branch off on their own in time as their commitment to the war will be by choice and not force like the Clones and the Jedi have to be.**

 **The Avengers will be learning about how to live in a galaxy as vast and gigantic such as this one in their own way.**

 **So that's all for now folks**

 **Rate Read and Review and as Always Have Nice Day**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the growing support of this crossover guys, means a lot to me.**

 **Normally I'd have some long talk here about god knows what, but right now my brain is kinda going a little screwy right now, sparks popping out here and there cause at the time when I wrote this, I had just woken up from one of the longest nights of sleep I've had in quite a while.**

 **Anyways, the Avengers have now thrust themselves into the heat of the action and now there is no going back. They have made their mark in the eyes of the Jedi and the Sith and they will now play a crucial role(DUH) in the Clone Wars.**

 **The only real obstacle I'm facing right now is the rest of the scattered Avengers. Two of them I already have an idea as to where I'm going to place them. The rest of the three is going to be tricky. But I'll figure it out in time.**

 **As a matter of fact, as I was writing this Authors note, I got an idea on where to place one or maybe even two Avengers at once so hooray for brainstorming.**

 **Whelp, that's all I've got to say for the moment, suggestions, pointers, reviews and PMs are appreciated**

 **Rate Read And Review and as Always Have Nice Day**

The Avengers: The Clone Wars Chapter 3 We're in the thick of it now

Steve Rogers, Sam Wilson and Pietro Maximoff all sat upon crates in the hangar bay of the Venator class Star Destroyer that belonged to the fleet of one Anakin Skywalker.

They've been here for some time now, getting odd and suspicious looks from the clones that did not see them fight at the battle of Kristofsis.

Those that did however treated them with great respect and awe. Due to their intervention a greater deal of Clone troopers survived the battle allowing them live to fight another day. Currently Captain Rex and Commander Cody were getting acquainted with the new super powered comers.

"So you're telling me you guys are all clones for this republic?" Steve said to Captain Rex who had his helmet off along with Cody.

"That's correct Sir" Rex said with respect. He had learned from Sam and Steve that both of them were of army backgrounds and thus earned an additional great deal of respect from the two commandos of the republic

"Captain Rex" Steve said good naturedly "You don't have to call me Sir. I'm not really in the army anymore"

"With all due respect, sir" Rex said with a grin "I live by the motto of once a soldier, always a soldier"

Sam chuckled approvingly "You got something called Semper Fi here?"

"Semper Fi?" Cody asked

"It's a saying from where we come from" Steve explained "Veterans of the Marine corps say it to one another both active and retired. It means, always faithful"

"Always Faithful?" Rex said, rubbing his chin "Seems kind of broad"

Steve grinned, liking Rex's curiosity

"It's all up to interpretation" Steve said "Maybe not to the cause, but at least with each other"

Rex nodded in approval seeming to take that saying to heart.

"Steve"

The group all turned to see Obi-wan Kenobi standing before them waiting patiently.

"The Council would like to speak with you all"

Steve nodded, saying his goodbyes to the two Clone commandos before leaving with Pietro and Sam to the main bridge of the ship.

The four entered the bridge, garnering brief looks from some of the other pilots. The Avengers ignored them, instead facing the holographic transmission of the Jedi Council.

Around the table stood Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker and Grand master Yoda.

"So you're these newcomers everyone's talking about" Jedi Master Shaak Ti greeted pleasantly "Let me be the first to thank you for you coming to aid Jedi masters Skywalker and Kenobi at Kristofsis"

Steve noted there was an odd glint in the eyes of the strange red skinned Jedi but brushed that aside for now.

"Don't mention it" Pietro said with a smirk "All in a day's work for an Avenger"

Steve and Sam rolled their eyes at Pietro's brash cockiness, but still gave him a good natured shove which made him laugh.

"What my friend means is" Steve said "It was no problem. Anyone else would have done the same"

"And because of that, you helped our Jedi brothers and sister in repelling the Separatist attack" Jedi Knight Ki-Adi-Mundi "For that we are grateful"

"Be that as it may, there is still a lot we do not know about you" Said another Jedi Master "More along the lines of nothing at all"

When the Avengers turned to face the speaker, their eyes went a bit bug eyed and their jaws dropped.

"Fury?" Steve said in total shock which was equaled by Pietro and Sam's expression

"Excuse me?" Said Jedi Master Mace Windu

After a quick once over, Steve realized that this wasn't the Nick Fury that he knew. Granted the similarities was mind bending, but this wasn't the Fury he knew. Adding credence to Steve's guess as to just where they had ended up

"I'm sorry" Steve apologized "You look a lot like someone we know"

"And by that we mean A LOT" Sam Emphasized "To the point of Holy shit are you his long lost twin or something like that"

Steve was going to reprimand Sam but sheepishly shrugged and said "Yeah, along those lines"

There was an awkward pause with the Jedi and the clones all glancing at one another oddly.

"Anyway" Anakin said after the awkwardness "Normally we would ask just what is going on, but there are more pressing matters at hand. Master Yoda why did you travel all the way here for?"

"For you and your new Padawan, a great mission I have" Yoda said "Rescue Jabba the Hutts son, you must"

"Rescue Jabba the Hutts son?" Anakin asked in disbelief

"Secure an alliance with the Hutts we must" Yoda said sagely "If we are to gain a footing in this war"

"Jabba's son is believed to be located in the Teth System" Mace stated "Our scouts have been there for a while, awaiting reinforcements"

"With this, it will give us the advantage we have been waiting for over Dooku" Obi-wan said to his former apprentice

"Negotiate the deal with Jabba, Obi-wan will" Yoda said

"Come on Master, it doesn't sound that hard" Ahsoka said eagerly

Yoda then looked to Steve Rogers

"Request I have for you Rogers" Yoda said respectfully "You and your friends, accompany Skywalker on his mission"

This surprised everyone as they had not expected the venerated Grand Jedi Master to pull such a request so suddenly to people they had only met a several hours ago.

"Master Yoda, Are you sure of this?" Master Luminara asked

"They are people we do not know" Windu argued

"Know them we do not" Yoda admitted, eyeing the Avengers with a cautious gaze "However, their nature we do. Men of true righteousness they are. The force wills it, the aid of these men we must not ignore or deny"

This only served to further bewilder the Avengers however most of the Jedi began to calm down and look at them differently entirely. For some reason, this 'Force' was the one thing needed to flip the entire conversation.

"If you believe this is the will of the force, Master Yoda" Master Shaak Ti said

"Believe it I do" Yoda said with conviction locking eyes with Steve "You're arrival here, an accident it was not. Your presence here, the force has shown"

Steve looked over to Sam and Pietro who only shrugged in response as they had no clue just how to respond to something like this.

So Steve just did the best thing he could think of to do right now.

"I don't know what this force is" Steve said, gaining bemused and amused looks from all the Jedi "But if you need our help to save a life, you don't even have to ask"

That made all present look at the Avengers in a new light as they literally could feel the conviction behind their words and actions.

Yoda only nodded approvingly, giving the super soldier a small smile.

"Respectfully I ask, assist Skywalker in his mission" Yoda said

Steve shared glances with Sam and Pietro who all nodded.

"We're in"

"I appreciate the help" Skywalker said "Snips will show you around, get you briefed"

Ahsoka was taken aback by this sudden responsibility, blustering slightly before shaking herself and gesturing for the newcomers to follow. They did so, leaving the Jedi alone momentarily

"A great Change in the force, there is" Yoda stated making all the Jedi turn their attention on him "Centered around these newcomers. A wave I have felt as you all must. Meditated together we will"

"We will trust your word on it Master" Windu said respectfully

"And I'd better get going" Obi-wan said "I don't think Jabba is the kind of Hutt who like to be kept waiting"

"Then may the Force Be with you all" Yoda said

Steve, Pietro and Sam followed behind Ahsoka who was explaining a basis as to what was going on and where they were.

"So let me get this straight" Pietro said in a low voice to Steve and Sam "We are in another universe?! Is that what you think?"

"It's what I know Pietro" Steve said solemnly, keeping his own awe and nervousness in check. After meeting a god from another realm, aliens invading earth and all the other madness he had been dealing with for nearly four years now, you kinda start getting used to the crazier shit life throws at you at a much better pace than most. Sure getting thrown into an entirely different universe is crazy in it of itself. However Steve has been getting quite used to this crazy "Career choice". This one may take some time adjusting to.

"We're in another universe" Sam muttered, rubbing his head with both hands "I signed up to be an Avenger to help protect the earth not go on an MMORPG Sci-fi quest"

"A what?" Steve asked

"Game" Sam said simply 'I'll tell you about it later"

"Seriously, Steve" Pietro said "I'm close to freaking out here"

"Keep it together guys" Steve said sternly "We'll get through this. One way or another"

Ahsoka walked ahead of the group, not really paying attention to what they were talking about cause she was busy asking a lot of questions of her own when she finally realized that they weren't even paying attention.

"Hey" she said indignantly, startling the men somewhat

"Did you guys listen to anything that I said?" The Padawan said, hands on her hips cheeks puffing out

Steve stared blankly at the young one before chuckling apologetically

"We're sorry, Ahsoka was it?" Steve said sincerely "It's just we're having a bit of a hard time adjusting to our predicament"

Ahsoka's eyes softened from that, sensing the feeling of being lost and confused amongst the trio.

"It's alright" Ahsoka said brightly "Where are you guys from anyway?"

Sam gave mirthful laugh "Let's just say it's a place REALLY far away from here"

"And I'm pretty sure you've never heard of it" Steve said

"there is one question I must ask though" Pietro spoke up

"What's that?" Ahsoka asked in turn

"What exactly are you?"

Ahsoka blinked at the question, not expecting something like that.

"Pietro" Steve scolded

"What? We've never seen anyone like her" Pietro argued

"Really?" Ahsoka said in disbelief "But my kind can be found across the galaxy"

"Well, let's just say we're isolated to say the least" Steve countered

"Oh" Ahsoka thought about that answer "Well, my species is known as the Togruta"

"Togruta?" Steve said, testing the words

"We are human" Sam said jokingly gaining a humored elbow shove from Steve and a laugh from Ahsoka and Pietro

"I can see that" Tano said cheerfully "Anyway, I gotta prep the troops, see ya later"

It was then that another revelation came to Steve just as Ahsoka turned to walk away.

"Hey Ahsoka, how old are you?" The war veteran inquired

"Um, 15" Ahsoka answered "Why do you ask?"

"No real reason" Steve said

Ahsoka gave him an odd face before shrugging, jogging over to Rex.

"15?!" Sam said incredulously "And she's fighting in a war?!"

"We don't know the full story to this war" Steve said, but he held a hard gaze "But we will know in time"

"I hope so" Pietro remarked

" _Attention all crew, prep for jump to light speed"_ Said the voice of a Clone pilot

"Light Speed?" Sam asked when they felt a lurch in their entire body and the ship zipped off into the starry abyss.

 _Coruscant_

After speaking with Jabba the Hutt and assuring him of the Jedi working hard to rescue his son, Chancellor Palpatine sat alone in his office. He sat behind his long desk, hands together as he was deep in thought.

To the rest of the galaxy, Palpatine was nothing more than the noble and wise Chancellor of the Republic, a true champion of democracy and freedom.

But they were all mere fools in comparison to his true nature.

Darth Sidious, dark lord of the Sith.

For a thousand years, the Sith had slowly been building their immense power and influence under the legendary Darth Bane's rule of two.

One master, one apprentice. One who has power and one who craves it.

With these rules in place, the Sith have survived the Millennia undetected by the Jedi as they weaved their web across the galaxy, slowly, methodically, untraceable to everyone. And now, after a thousand years of endless preparation, the time was coming at last. In a few short years, the Sith can at long last make their move and finally crush and extinguish their eternal enemies called the Jedi.

All was going according to plan….

…Except something has changed. Something that Palpatine that was nothing more than a mere hiccup in the force more than several decades ago when he first became a Sith apprentice.

There was a great disturbance in the force. A disturbance so powerful that he deduced that even some of the most highly attuned Jedi would have felt it. And he recognized this feeling. It was one he shared with his former master

Sidious closed his eyes, memories of old returning to him.

" _Master?" a much younger Sidious inquired, halting his training momentarily to see Darth Plagueis slouch over in his chair, clutching his large head_

 _It was moments later that Sidious also felt what his master had just went through._

 _A wave, a powerful reverberation from the Dark side of the force._

 _A warning_

" _Master, what was that?" Sidious asked, for the first time in a very long time, gulping in air as the force now left him sweating profusely_

" _A sense a great…challenge in the future, my young apprentice" Plagueis said in his sage like voice "A challenge to everything we have been accumulating for a thousand years"_

" _What master?" Sidious questioned "What could that possibly be? The Jedi?"_

" _No" Plagueis said immediately "No, not the Jedi. But they will now prove to be a greater adversity than we had anticipated. There is a new opponent brewing, the force can feel their power. They have the ability to equal if not outright outclass our own"_

 _This deeply troubled Sidious._

 _The Plagueis he knew was known to be very calm, collected and used sound logical mind. So for the young Sith to see his teacher this way truly disturbed him._

" _There will be new threats that we will face my apprentice" Plagueis spoke now facing his student "Threats that we have never seen before nor the galaxy itself. They will be outside of the force, different and unpredictable. That alone should cause concern for what these new challengers may bring"_

 _This greatly alarmed the young Sith as he had not expected something like this from Plagueis._

" _Be wary my Apprentice" Plagueis said in total seriousness "For if they come, it will be at a time where we will not be expecting opposition. Their arrival will send a shockwave through the force. The Jedi will not feel them immediately but in time, their presence will send storms"_

 _Now Sidious was truly troubled. This did not bode well for their plans._

 _Plagueis sighed tiredly, leaning back into his chair_

" _I truly pray for this to be false, Sidious" Plagueis said truthfully "I truly pray that this was nothing more than just the Force giving us a precaution to accomplish our goals"_

 _For once, the arrogant and manipulative Sidious shared his masters moment of 'weakness'. He was not going to ignore this_

Opening his eyes again, Sidious rubbed his hands together, internally berating himself for forgetting something so pivotal at the start of the war.

'Of course' Palpatine bitterly thought to himself 'The moment my plans begin, the anomaly occurs'

However, Sidious did something rather uncharacteristic about himself when in situations that demand cautiousness.

He leaned back with a malevolent grin, believing that he will come out the victor regardless of this great disturbance. He had remained hidden from the Jedi right under will come into fruition in the end.

A thousand years they have planned for this and it will succeed

This new threat will only be a nuisance at best in the grander scheme of things.

This, Sidious was sure of.

But there was a nagging feeling in the back of his head that he heard that was warning him.

Regardless, everything will be taken care of in time.

 _Teth System_

One of Anakin's Acclamator-Class Warships arrived over Teth, the scout ship pulling into the hangar bay.

The two scout troopers approached an awaiting Skywalker after their landing, briefing him on their mission.

Steve in the meantime decided to get to know Rex a bit better along with the other Clones who were equally curious about these new people who were able to take on a droid battalion single handedly

"So how'd you become a Captain then, Rogers?" Rex asked the super soldier, at last referring to him by name

"I wasn't always like this" Steve said, gesturing to himself "Before all this muscle you see here was well here, I used to be a scrawny little stick. Wasn't as tall, or intimidating. Heck I didn't even pass for an adult man. Just some kid from Brooklyn who got his ass beat on a consecutive basis, just cause he didn't choose to run away"

Somehow, those few words alone elevated Rex's standing respect for the fellow Captain.

Falcon was also getting to know the troops and Ahsoka along with Quicksilver.

"So you're all of you guys are clones right?" Sam said speaking to the bunch that surrounded him

"Yes sir" A low ranking clone stated making Sam chuckle

"Listen man, you don't gotta call me sir" Sam said humbly "As cool as that is, just call me Sam. Besides, I don't even know your own names"

The clones glanced at one another awkwardly.

"Aside from Pac and Rook" the clone Sam was speaking to "Most of us only have serialized numbers. CT-9916 reporting for duty"

"Nah man, that just won't do" Sam said, shaking his head disapprovingly "If we're gonna be fighting together, we gotta know each other on a more personal level"

"Uh sir?" The clone said in confusion

"If there would be one thing used to describe you" Sam said "One defining feature that makes you stand out from the rest, what would it be? Everyone answer here"

They all glanced at one another awkwardly.

"Well" CT-9916 rubbed the back of his head sheepishly "I've always liked the sound of grenades going off. Like how they went Kaboom or Bang"

"Then we'll call you Bang" Falcon remarked making the newly christened 'Bang' blink in surprise

"I like this idea" Pietro stepped in with a grin, looking at a pair of clones, one bald with a tattoo on the back of his head and the other having the standard clone cut

"What's your 'defining feature'" Pietro asked with a grin

"Uh" the bald one rubbed his head before snapping his fingers "OH, I got this really awesome tattoo on the back of my head"

The clone turned around showing a tattoo of a raging inferno with the symbol of the republic in the center, bold and defined

"Pyro" Pietro declared, shrugging his shoulders "It's easy"

"Yeah" 'Pyro' said with a grin "Got a small makeshift flamethrower on my blaster as well"

"Even more appropriate" Sam approved with a nod

"Oh, I wanna join in on this" Ahsoka said excitedly making the clones grin at the kids eagerness

"So what was your specialty?" Ahsoka asked the clone beside Pyro "Got anything that made you stand out back on Kamino?"

"Hmmm" The clone rubbed his chin, glancing at his rifle "Well back during the simulation, i was always in the back of the group cause I always preferred fighting from a distance. Always had my brothers covered"

"So you could say you're a real good Longshot" Ahsoka said chipper

'Longshot' blinked then grinned.

"By the looks of your faces, i hope you guys are getting along"

The assembled group looked to see Anakin, Rogers and Rex all standing their expectantly.

"Master" Ahsoka greeted her senior Jedi knight who gave her a nod of greeting in return before addressing the troops

"Listen up everyone" Anakin said "The target is currently being held in a monastery. Our scouts have seen that there are two droid battalions stationed there with guns that more than qualify for Anti-aircraft. So we'll be going in on foot and down at the base and scaling the walls"

"Also expect immediate fire" Steve then spoke up in his more militaristic tone "They may not be smart from the info you gave us, but that doesn't take away from them being able to fire accurately at us. Stay in groups of two to four and use the AT-TE's as cover or the trees as cover. If need be stay behind myself, Ahsoka or Skywalker since we'll have a more defensive offensive scaling the mountain"

Once again, Captain America's natural leadership and charisma was felt by the assembled clones as they stood a bit straighter and more to attention.

Even Anakin couldn't help but be impressed with Steve's skills, getting a nod of approval from the Jedi Knight.

"You heard the man" Anakin said with a grin "Let's get this done. The republic is relying on us"

"You heard the general men" Rex said, taking command "Move out"

Steve gestured Sam and Pietro over to follow after him, Ahsoka and Anakin.

"There is gonna be some heavy fire" Anakin said to the Avengers "Are you guys still sure you're all up for this?"

"Please" Pietro said smugly "This is like cakewalk in the park. We've handled much worse before"

"We'll be sure to tell you about it" Sam said, patting Anakin on the shoulder before entering an LAAT gunship.

Steve sighed, his head hanging in some shame and most amusement.

Anakin even gave him a look of amusement

"Are they always this confident?" Anakin asked with a smirk

"Most of the time" Steve admitted "Though I guess they earn it…on occasion"

"They'll fit right in" Anakin said with a more roguish grin now

"Hey, what happened to Jedi always being humble?" Ahsoka asked with playful scrutiny

"Well kid, that only applies to trainees" Steve answered for the Jedi Knight making Ahsoka pout whilst Anakin chuckles at his Padawans expense

"Master, you're not helping" Ahsoka whined

"I can't help it Snips, Steve here has a point" Anakin said, patting Ahsoka on her head "Trainee"

Ahsoka only huffed, crossing her arms with her head turned away from the two as she marched off to join Rex in their designated LAAT gunship.

"You know" Anakin said with a knowing smirk "I think we're gonna get along just fine"

"Really" Steve said "I was feeling the same thing"

The two shook hands as a way to form their growing comradery.

They boarded their gunship and moments later, the gunship along with five others, with three carrying AT-TEs and flew out the hangar bay right towards the Monastery.

During their flight, they had gotten a transmission from Obi-wan Kenobi in regards to his negotiations with Jabba The Hutt.

"Alright gentlemen, here's the story" Obi-wan said to the gunship crew "Jabba has given us only one planetary rotation to get his son back to Tatooine safe and sound"

"Won't take us that long master" Anakin said casually, though with underlying determination

"Well take extreme care" Obi-wan warned "We have no idea who's holding Jabba's son. When I finish negotiations, I will join you"

The gunships continued on their flight path.

On the Monastery, a droid battalion stood on guard. One battle droid held up its binoculars and spotted the incoming republic forces.

"There's something coming" The battle droid informed the acing commanding droid "I can't make out what it is"

"I don't like it" The yellow tinted droid said "Prepare to attack"

"Uh, what if it's one of ours?"

"Shut up sergeant, I'm in command here"

"Roger Roger"

The Gunships drew closer, still unimpeded.

Ahsoka glanced down nervously before looking over to her master who saw her expression.

"Stay close to me" Skywalker said, adding a challenge "If you can"

"It won't be a problem master" Ahsoka said, now more confidently

"Try keeping up then" Pietro said with a eager grin

"Oh, so now you're making it a contest?" Anakin said

"Guys, remember" Steve said seriously "This isn't practice"

"I know Steve" Ahsoka said "And I'll try to get none of you killed"

"Oh ho, so you really wanna go there" Sam said "You guys only saw a taste of what we could do"

Suddenly the ship began to get bombarded with blasts going on all around them. The ship shook violently but stayed on course with the others.

"Sir, we're taking heavy fire" The pilot said to Anakin

"Close the blast shields" Anakin ordered "Get us under those guns"

"Yes sir"

"Get ready" Steve said to everyone

The clones began getting their comms in check, readying their guns.

Quicksilver vibrated.

Falcons thrusters heated up

Captain America held his shield at the ready

Anakin and Ahsoka held their lightsabers in hand.

The ships then landed.

The lights turned green and the doors flung open

Quicksilver was of course the first one out followed by the rest of the gunship crew.

Falcon took flight, already weaving between the blaster fire as he flew higher.

Steve and Anakin ran side by side, Anakin deflecting the bolts, Steve using his shield as cover.

"GET TO THE TREES" Steve shouted over the battle "Use them as cover to get to the base of the mountain spire"

"You heard the man" Rex shouted

 _Up at the monastery_

"Concentrate fire on sect 1137-4265" The yellow commander droid said

"1137…" The scout droid said "What was that again?"

"Just fire right there" The droid said, grabbing the others head

The AT-TEs had clones manning their main cannons which currently was the only form of offensive they had at the moment.

The republic forces plus the Avengers ran to lean up against the rocky wall.

"Sam, what's the view from upstairs" Steve said through the Avengers comms

"Working on it" Falcon said, dodging everything the droids shot at him

"Is that a bird?" The sergeant droid asked

"I don't know, are birds supposed to have metal wings?"

The sergeant droid was sadly shot at by Falcon which resulted in its fall to its demise

"Come back here Sergeant"

"Seriously?" Falcon said, flying back down to avoid blaster fire "We're facing these idiots?"

Down below, Pietro was looking up at the large mountain.

"What do you think Pietro" Steve said to the speedster "Think you can run up this wall"

"I have been practicing for a year now" Quicksilver said, now getting ready "Let us find out"

He then ran off to where they landed.

"This is where the fun begins" Ahsoka said

"Race you to the top" Anakin challenged

"Too late, already beat you all to it" Falcon said from his comms

"Then I guess we'll have to settle for second then" Anakin said

"Attach the cables" Rex commanded

The clones, the Jedi and Steve fired their cables and began scaling the wall.

The two AT-TEs also joined the battalion.

"Falcon" Steve said "Think you can start grabbing a few of us down here"

"Working on it" Sam grunted as he was flying after a STAP flyer while also being pursued by several others.

Steve noticed that one of the AT-TEs were taking heavy fire.

With his quick reflexes, Cap managed to swing over to it and just in time, swinging right in front of its legs to protect it from heavy blaster fire. Of course that cost Steve as the cable he was attached to ripped off, resulting in him falling

"STEVE" Anakin yelled out in horror

"Don't worry" Said a familiar European accent "I've got him"

Down below, Quicksilver was now running up the mountain side at full speed. He ran up below Steve and grabbed onto him not slowing down in the slightest

"Try to keep up" Quicksilver shouted, running past Anakin

"Oh, so it's going to be like that eh" Anakin said "Come on Snips, we're being left behind"

"I know" Ahsoka said from atop her AT-TE

"Hey Anakin" Falcon called out "Think you can help me out here"

Anakin looked over to see Falcon now being pursued by even more STAP flyers.

"Keep flying towards me" Anakin said

Falcon did so and as soon as he was within range, Anakin, with the power of the force, jumped with all his might.

Falcon's back was used as a jump pad and Anakin began slicing STAP flyers until he reached the last one. He kicked off the droid flyer and took control of the STAP

"Rex follow me" Anakin said

"YES SIR" Rex before adding a grumble under his breath "I'm working on it"

"This is turning out way easier than I thought" Longshot said to Pyro as they continued climbing up the wall "With Falcon and the others we haven't even lost any casualties yet"

"Let's hope it stays that way" Pyro remarked

Anakin and Falcon soon joined Cap and Quicksilver who were fighting off the droid battalion with ease.

With Anakin and Sam joining the fray, they made quick work of the remaining droids.

Once the platform was clear, they then saw a large group of Droidekas rolling their way.

"Dang it Ahsoka" Anakin said "I told you to stay close to me"

His complaint was answered in the form of a large cannon blasting the Droidekas away.

"I can't get any closer to you, Sky Guy" Ahsoka said confidently atop the AT-TE, the other joining the rest moments later.

"You certainly took your time getting up here" Falcon stated

"Well she would have caught up to us" Anakin vouched for her "Eventually"

"So this is where they're keeping the kid huh?" Steve said, looking up at the large palace

"Rex, have some men tend to the wounded, the rest set up a perimeter" Anakin said

"You know, when we got here these bots really wanted to make sure we didn't reach them" Falcon stated "I've been in these types of missions before. This were not your usual renegade defenses"

"Then there's more to this story then we know" Anakin surmised "I sense Count Dooku's hand in this. Let's find Jabba's son and get out of here"

"No problem. The hard part's over" Ahsoka said confidently

"I wouldn't go saying that if I were you Ahsoka" Steve said, waling up to her and Anakin "That's just tempting fate. And who is this Dooku?"

"He's the leader of the Separatist alliance" Anakin explained as he, Ahsoka, Sam, Rex, Pietro and Steve with several other clones began walking towards the entrance to the Monastery.

"He's also a Sith lord" Anakin said "The best and easiest way I could describe a Sith is where the Jedi are about enlightenment and keeping the peace across the galaxy, they're our opposites"

"But weren't the Sith extinct before all of this Master?" Ahsoka asked

"That's what we thought to" Anakin said grimly "Turns out it was a lot worse than we had perceived. From the looks of things, the Sith have been hiding right under our noses for nearly a thousand years"

"A thousand years?!" Pietro said "That's crazy"

This made Steve and Sam stop in their tracks. Something about what they just said was a bit too familiar to them. They felt an odd sense of foreboding that washed over them.

The two friends shared a glance at one another, their looks clearly conveying concern.

Anakin felt a slight disturbance in the force and glanced back, surprised to see that it was coming from none other than Steve and Sam.

"Guys?" Anakin said making the entire group pause and glance back to the two Avengers

The two then realized they were making the group wait.

"Sorry guys" Steve said "We remembered something important. It's about our friends. Before we met up with you guys, all of our friends got scattered. We need to find them"

Anakin gave the Captain an understanding expression

"Hey, don't worry" Anakin said "You guys have already done a lot in helping us out. When we have the time, we'll help you find your friends"

"Thank you Anakin" Steve said appreciatively "That means a lot"

The group now stood before the door which opened up.

They entered the dark castle, the clones turning on their helmet lights.

"I don't like this place" Rex said "It gives me the creeps"

"You and me both Rex" Sam said, his goggles giving him night vision

"This looks like one of those old B'omar monk monasteries that I read about in my studies at the temple" Ahsoka stated

"Whenever these Monasteries are abandoned, smugglers take these places over" Anakin said "Turning them into their own personal retreats"

"And the monks just let them?" Ahsoka asked

"If they have the force" Steve stated "They'll usually get what they want, one way or another"

"You know for a guy who doesn't know the goings on in the galaxy, you sure know a lot" Anakin remarked

"I've had my fair share of experience with less than savory actions and people" Steve said, his voice somewhat distant "You learn a lot that way"

Anakin shared a look of kinship with the man.

"We've got movement up ahead" Rex said causing everyone to tense up, ready to fight.

All eyes were on a variant of the protocol droid with a larger head and larger eyes.

"Uh, good guy or bad guy, master?" Ahsoka asked, both activating their lightsabers

"Who are you?" Anakin demanded

"Merely a humble caretaker, oh might sir" The droid replied "You have liberated me from those dreadful battle bots. I am most thankful"

"Where is the Hutt?" Anakin asked, deactivating his saber

The battle bots kept their prisoners in the detention level" The droid replied "I must warn you it is very dangerous down there, my friend. Not a place for a servant girl"

Pietro and Sam snickered at Ahsoka's irritated expression at being called a servant girl.

"Do servant girl carry these?" Ahsoka said angrily, holding her blade up at the droid "I'm a Jedi Knight"

Anakin looked at her expectantly

"Or soon will be" Tano added, deactivating her saber

"A thousand apologies, young one" The droid said sincerely, yet Steve picked up that even if its tone was sincere, something was off about how it said it

Anakin went over to Steve

"Wat do you think Steve? What's our play here?"

Steve blinked, surprised that Anakin would display a further level of trust like this.

"Hmm" Steve rubbed his chin "What does your gut say?"

"There's definitely some foul play here" Anakin said "We got here too easily and if what the droid said was true, I don't think they would just have the Hutt just waiting here"

"Then we shouldn't take any chances" Steve suggested

"Right" Anakin looked to Rex "Captain, we'll get the Hutt. You stay here and keep your eyes open for anything"

"Pietro" Steve said "Go with Anakin and Ahsoka, Sam and I will stay here, provide back up for Rex"

"You got it, Cap"

"Copy that Sir"

 _In another place in the monastery_

A hooded figure walked in between a cluster of super battle droids, getting a message from her master.

This was none other than Asajj Ventress, Apprentice to Count Dooku

"They have taken the Monastery, master" The Sith Acolyte said to her teach "Skywalker Is here. He's on his way to rescue the Hutt"

"Well done Ventress" Dooku praised his student "All is going according to plan"

"Master there is more" Ventress said "I have managed to retrieve more data that may be of great interest to you"

"Oh, and what would that be?"

"Humans master, with abilities and powers I have not seen before" Asajj stated "They have proven to be truly capable as they single handedly destroyed the droid battalions we had stationed here with very little support from their clones. I am sending you the recordings I have received now"

"Thank you for the report my apprentice"

"Master" Asajj said before cutting the transmission "I have a feeling that these newcomers have something to do with intruder we had earlier"

"Hmmm? Why do you say this, Ventress?"

"Call it…a feeling in the force"

The conversation was interrupted by a droid informing Ventress that the Jedi and Pietro had entered the dungeons

In the dungeons, the trio walked down the hallway.

"Master, you do know you're leading us right into a trap right?" Ahsoka said

"I know" Anakin said assuringly "Besides, they're trying to ambush two experienced, competent fighters"

"Hmmm" Ahsoka hummed in approval until she realized that Pietro was missing

"Master" Ahsoka said in alarm "Pietro's gone!"

"What're you talking about, he's right there" Anakin said, pointing ahead to Quicksilver

Quicksilver was leaning against a closed door with a droid head in his hand that he was tossing up and down

"Please tell me you saw them" Pietro asked cockily

"Well" Anakin ignited his lightsaber, twirling to stab a droid hiding in a small alley

"I let you have that one" Pietro said smugly, checking his nails boredly

"Like I said Snips" Anakin said with a grin "Two competent fighters"

"Yeah" Ahsoka said with a smile when she realized the wording "HEY"

Anakin gave his apprentice one last smile before facing the closed door.

"I sense our kidnapped Hutt is in here"

"Ugh, I could smell him" Ahsoka said, pinching her nose

"That's a Hutt smell?" Pietro exclaimed "What is it made out of? Shit and garbage?"

"Might as well be" Anakin stated "Hutts aren't known for their hygiene"

With the force, Anakin easily opened the door, revealing a rather small room…

…and an enough smaller baby Hutt

The baby Hutt let out a cry as it moved closer to the new faces

"He's a lot younger than I thought he'd be" Anakin said in surprise

"Aw he's just a baby" Ahsoka cooed "This'll make our job a lot easier. Ah, he's so cute"

"He looks like a lump of clay" Pietro commented "A really smelly, squeezed out lump of clay"

"Just wait until you see what he grows up into" Anakin said

"For some reason, I really don't want to"

"Yeah" Anakin said when he got an incoming call from Steve

"Anakin" Steve said "Rex and the boys have checked over the monastery. It's all clear and quiet...to quiet"

"I have the same situation down here" Anakin said "We've got the Hutt. Any sign of General Kenobi yet?"

"None so far sir" Rex answered this time "Sir, it's already midday. If this were any ordinary op, the clankers would have sent some kind of response by now"

"Master, my Jedi training never prepared me for this" Ahsoka said, looking unsure at the small Hutt in front of her "What are we gonna do?"

"I've trained as an Avenger for a year now" Pietro said "Babysitting a piece of clay was not in the job quota"

"Well Snips, since Pietro here doesn't have the qualifications for this and you find that little piece of Larva cut, you're carrying it" Anakin stated

Up above, Steve and Sam helped the clones in securing the perimeter, with Sam doing an overhead sweep around the structure.

He returned to land in front of Steve and Rex who were discussing on using their surroundings to their advantage in case of attack.

"Nothing on perimeter Steve" Sam said "My scanners can't pick on anything in the castle. Well nothing it can't detect"

"So they might be hiding further down" Rex surmised

"Probably"

"Rex"

The trio looked back to see Anakin, Pietro and Ahsoka holding what Sam would basically describe as…

"Is Ahsoka carrying a lump of shit or something?" Sam asked

"Sam" Ahsoka said indignantly

"That is our objective" Anakin said wryly "And he's also sick"

"So this is a Hutt" Steve said, approaching the small creature who was crying in distress

"This is just the baby" Anakin said "They get a lot bigger…"

"I really don't wanna know what they look like all grown up" Sam said

"You and me both Sam" Pietro said

"He's sick" Ahsoka said "He's got a huge fever"

"And we need to get back to the ship" Anakin said "Trooper, get me a pack"

While the two Jedi struggled with the little Hutt, the Avengers huddled together.

"I still can't believe we're on this little adventure right now" Sam said "We barely even know what's going on, and god knows where the rest of the Avengers are"

"I know Sam" Steve said "I'm just following my gut instinct right now honestly. We'll learn more about this place in time"

"I hope so Steve" Pietro said, crossing his arms with some discontent

For the past year, Steve had gotten a very good account on what goes on in Pietro's mind so he placed a hand on the mans shoulder.

"Don't worry Pietro" Steve said comfortingly "Wanda is gonna be fine. She is more than capable of taking care of herself. If we're lucky, the Avengers may have appeared here in groups so they aren't really alone"

That alleviated some of Pietro's concerns.

Sam swatted his hand in front of his face and around his head as there was a buzzing sound around him.

"Sam?"

"Damn fly around me" Sam said in slight irritation until the fly was in front of his eyes and stayed there.

Sam blinked back until his eyes squinted.

It wasn't a fly at all! After closer study and seeing this kind of insect for two months, Sam recognized it as…

"It's a carpenter Ant!" Sam exclaimed

"Huh?" Everyone said

"Steve" Sam said "Look at it's center body"

Steve squinted his eyes, noticing the somewhat larger than usual ant and held up his finger.

Instantly the ant landed on Caps finger, allowing Cap to hold it up closer to his face and saw…

"A Saddle" Steve murmured

He immediately pulled out his Avengers card with Pietro and Sam doing the same.

"Scott" Steve said into the card desperately "Scott are you there? This is Steve, are you there, do you copy?"

There was static on the other end, the Clones and the Jedi watching their new allies with interest as their sudden shift in mood was surprising to say the least.

Steve didn't get a response for a few moments and then he tried again.

"Scott, are you there, this is Steve with Sam and Pietro, where are you?"

Again there was static until….

" _bzzzz….ly Shit….Bzzptain….at you?"_

"Scott" Now Pietro spoke "Scott it's your foodie buddy"

The other end still was scratchy but could be understood to an extent

" _BZZZ…er God, I thought I waBZZZ…out here"_ Scott said from the other end

"Scott, where are you?" Steve asked again "Are you nearby?"

Scott now was heard more clearly

" _Steve, guys, you are not gonna believe the crazy shit I've seen here"_ Scott said wildly from his end _"After that weird blast at the HYDRA base, I woke up in front of this giant castle where these robots surrounded me. Then this weird silver bald lady just came up to me and you're not gonna believe this, SHE HAD LASER SWORDS"_

"Silver Bald lady?" Anakin said in thought

" _And then I just ran into the castle, trying to get away. But man did this place have a lot of robots, it was ridiculous I… wait! Cap is that you down there?!"_

The avengers then looked up causing everyone else to do the same. Up above they could see an odd moving hazy blur descending down towards them.

"Sir" Rex said but Steve held out his hand

"Hold Rex" Steve said

The haze got closer and eventually there was a clear sound of buzzing until everyone could see that it was a large swarm of carpenter ants, some carrying other ants.

"By the Force, what is that?" A Clone trooper asked

"That's our ally" Captain America said with a grin

One Carpenter ant flew forward when it stopped in front of the swarm. A small figure could be seen on the ant wen it jumped down.

Then came the big shocker that made the Clones and Jedi jump back in disbelief.

A man grew out from the speck revealing it to be none other than Ant-man of the Avengers.

"Captain" Scott exclaimed his faceplate sliding up "Holy dear mother of god is good to see you"

 **And scene with a nice cliffhanger**

 **MWAHAHAHAHA oh I'm really loving this crossover and I'm already working on another one that has been in the works for nearly two years. I've just been trying to figure out when and the whole hoo ha and how and yadda yadda yadda that fun stuff**

 **No need to say anything else other than Rate Read and Review and As Always Have Nice Day**


	4. Chapter 4

**Let's keep the train rolling, I've been on a hot streak with this one and I just can't stop writing. I have recently found out I have an entire month of absolutely nothing so beside working mostly and hanging out with friends, I'm going to take full advantage of this time to write as much as possible for this crossover and all of the others I am currently working on along with yet another new one.**

 **So yeah I'm having a blast with this one since there's nothing more fun than taking the impossible and unleashing them in another and let the magic happen.**

 **Yadda yadda yadda, the usual. If you want any pairings feel free to throw them out there. But once again, Shaak Ti is off limits. Other than that, free reign. Just keep it within reason, nothing forced or whatever or out of the blue.**

 **That's all really**

 **Hope you all had a wonderful holiday, Christmas, Hanukkah, Kwanza, New Year**

 **And Rest in Peace, Carrie Fisher**

 **May the Force Be with you as you are with the Force**

 **Rate Read and Review and as Always Have Nice Day**

The Avengers The Clone Wars Chapter 4 Let's keep things up to speed

It has been a bit of a blur over the past few months for Scott Lang AKA Ant-man since joining the Avengers. He had met the mightiest heroes, got TRAINED by Earth's mightiest Heroes, became friends with them and went on his first official mission with them.

It was pretty awesome, taking out tools left and right….until…

Well, Scott is trying to figure out just where and what is going on.

'Ok, let's think for a moment'

"Roger Roger"

'I was with the Avengers'

"Roger Roger"

'We had just captured a HYDRA base'

"Roger Roger"

'There was a flash of light in the last room'

"Roger Roger"

'And now I'm surrounded by robots who seem to only say Steve's last name over and over again'

Ant-man only groaned, slowly sitting up as droids surrounded him with their guns pointed right at them.

"Hey guys" Ant-man said casually "I know this is a sudden drop in but do you think you can point me to the nearest phone booth. That'd be great"

"Um Phone booth?" One of the droids dumbly said "What's a Phone Booth?"

"I'd explain, but right now I'm nursing a bit of a headache right about now so could you just point to….well anywhere that's not here" Scott said jokingly

"Oh, well you could go that way, or that way or that way or even that way" Said the first droid that spoke to him

"You idiot" another Droid said, hitting the droid on the head

"What is the meaning of this?!" Shouted an angered female tone

Out came none other than the apprentice to Count Dooku, Asajj Ventress.

"What is going on out here Captain?" The Sith acolyte demanded getting in the face of the yellow tinted droid

"Um, well we were preparing for a few things for when the whole plan was supposed come into play" The Yellow tinted droid explained weakly "But there was this weird flash of light and then he appeared"

Asajj then turned her glare over to Scott who jolted back in surprise.

"Uh…I come in peace?" Scott said weakly, holding up his hands as a sign of surrender

"Who are you?" Asajj demanded, now walking up to the hero, getting in his face

"No one" Scott said right away "No one you'd probably know or something like that. I'm a good guy, I come in peace"

Scott then took off his helmet

"See" He said, forcibly smiling "Peace. I'm Scott"

Asajj kept her glare, calling upon the force as she waved her hand in front of the newcomer.

"You will tell me everything" Asajj said calmly, her in waving over Scott's face

Scott momentarily felt something his mind before it dissipated just as quickly.

"Uh what?" Scott said shaking his head "What was that wavy hand thing just now?"

Asajj blinked in surprise before trying again, this time with more "Force".

"You will tell me everything" Asajj said 'forcefully'

Now Scott felt a moment of pain within his head until it left just as fast it came.

"Hey" Scott shouted at Asajj who back up in further surprise "The hell was that? What did you just try to do?!"

"So you're not as weak minded as I thought" Asajj admitted

"HEY" Scott shouted indignantly "I take serious offence to that"

"That's what everyone says about us" Another B1 battle droid said in agreement garnering multiple 'Roger Rogers'

Asajj only grit her teeth in annoyance. She then force pulled the outspoken droid towards her, destroying the bot with a clean slice with her lightsaber.

Ant-man yelped in fright, jumping back into a comedic pose.

"And as for you" Asajj said, pointing her crimson blade right at Scott "You have only one choice, come with me quietly or suffer the consequences"

"Uh yeah, how about no" Scott quickly put his helmet back on and turned to run

"Hey where do you think you're going" A droid said, standing in front of the running Scott

Asajj was also about to pursue when she saw the craziest thing she had ever seen in her life

This 'Scott' suddenly shrank right in front of them, disappearing from view.

"What?!" Asajj muttered in disbelief

"Hey, there's a weird bug on my gun" the droid that tried to stop Scott

Suddenly, the droid's head got punted off its own body and it fell over.

"What the…?" Was all the droid next to its down comrade managed to say when its own arm was suddenly tugged around its body before it went down to the ground. Once the finger of the droid hit the ground it was then flung off the monastery platform.

"What is going on?!" Asajj shouted at the droids

"Um we're being destroyed by un SEEEEEE" Said the poor droid that was also launched off the edge.

It was at the last moment that Asajj noticed an odd speck on the ground that seemed to be…running away?!

Narrowing her eyes, they nearly popped at a second later when she made out the speck that was running away. It was the intruder.

"There he is" Asajj yelled out, pointing down at the speck "Someone get him, shoot him, step on him, just kill him already"

"Great' Scott muttered to himself as a few of the droids managed to spot him running away

One attempted to step on him, but that wasn't enough as Ant-man jumped up at the foot and punched it a full force which actually launched the droid up a foot.

Scott kept running, the droid falling down hard next to him. He was already sending out a distress call when he looked back and screeched, diving out of the way as Asajj tried to turn him into a scorch stain with her lightsaber.

Going into a tumble, Scott righted himself and ran right at Asajj.

He surprised the Sith assassin by growing right in front of her. She only had a moment to process what she saw when he shrunk yet again and latched onto her arm and pulled making her flip down onto her back.

Letting out a cry of pain, Asajj was then rolled onto her back, her arm being pulled behind her into an uncomfortable angle until it let go. She tried getting up when she felt a thump on her head, knocking her to the ground again.

Dazed, Asajj saw Scott grow to full size looking down at her.

"Yeah, I'm sorry not sorry that we had to meet like that" Scott said sheepishly "Still not the first time a lady attempted to kill me after just meeting me. So I'll be going now"

"You think you can just leave like that?" Asajj murmured in anger, her vision slowly becoming more clear "You're surrounded"

"Don't worry" Scott remarked "I've got my friends on the job"

Asajj squinted her eyes and then went bug eyed.

She saw the tiny Avenger mount an ant and then fly off with a small army of other flying ants with him.

Asajj Ventress could only stare in utter shock as to what just transpired. She had seen many things in this galaxy over the course of her relatively short life. But this? This was unlike anything she had ever seen and was pretty confident that not even her master had encountered something like this.

Lo and behold if we fast forward to the republic assault on the Monastery, Asajj would once again witness the impossible. Men who had tech and abilities to the point where they were more than capable of taking on armies single handedly. What's more so is that they proved to be even more capable then Skywalker.

For the first time she was actually questioning just what exactly was she about to fight. One fights with a shield that seems to defy the laws of physics, one can shrink and grow on a whim, another who has a flight back where the wings are strong enough to cut through B1 Battle droids and the last one can run and move faster than the eye could see.

"Man Cap, you are not gonna believe the craziness I have seen" Ant-man exclaimed "There was this silver bald lady who immediately tried to kill me just because I didn't tell her anything. She kept waving her hand in front of me like she was some wizard or something"

"By silver bald lady" Anakin said, stepping up to the insect based superhero "Did she happen to have some kind of weird curve paint on the edge of her lips…"

"That make a frown?" Scott finished for the Jedi "You know who I'm talking about?"

"Asajj Ventress" Skywalker said in grim confirmation "She's the Sith apprentice to Count Dooku"

"He sounds…wonderful" Scott jokingly shot out there

Anakin scoffed, humored by Scotts description of the former Jedi turned Sith lord.

"That's one way of putting it" Anakin said

"Uh Master" Ahsoka said still staring bug eyed at Ant-man along with most of the clones "Are we not gonna address the fact that, that guys right there just appeared by growing to normal size while flying on the back of an ant?!"

"Uh yeah sir" Rex concurred "Kinda have to agree with the kid here"

"Listen" Anakin said "I'm just as freaked out as you are. But then again Steve, Pietro and Sam have already shown us somethings that go against a lot of what we already know. They know this new guy and call him a friend so I'll ask for an explanation later"

The clones and the Padawan stared at the Jedi knight while Steve placed a hand on Anakin's shoulder, giving the Jedi an appreciative shake.

"Thanks for understanding Anakin, we've got a lot on our plate as it is" Steve said

"No problem, Steve" Anakin said with a nod "Besides, Ahsoka and I have got to go get a report from Obi-wan"

"And we gotta get Scott here up to speed on everything" Sam said

"Right" Steve and Anakin said, splitting their groups up leaving a bewildered young Jedi and Clones.

"Cap, what the hell is going on?" Scott said in slight fright "Are we like…in another universe or something?"

The three Avengers blinked at their fellow Avengers correct assessment.

"Um, that's right on the ball" Sam stated "How'd you guess that, Tic Tac?"

"Let's just say this isn't my first time going into another reality" Scott said "Don't know if the first time really counts but still I saw some WILD shit the first time I did so. I think Pym called it the Microverse"

"Ok so here's what's going on since we got here" Steve said and the trio gave Scott a quick basic rundown of the situation

"Are you sure about all this Cap?" Ant-man asked "I mean, it's not like I don't trust your judgement or anything…"

"I know" Steve said "I'm really throwing a gamble here in getting involved with all this. But my gut is telling me that right now this is our best course of action. If we can learn more about what's going on in this….well galaxy, we could maybe also find the rest of the Avengers and find our way home"

Scott nodded in consent "Alright Cap, I'll follow your lead then"

"That's Good cause we've got trouble" Pietro exclaimed pointing upward at the newly arrived droid garrison dropships.

"DEFENSIVE POSITIONS" Captain Rex called out "Get those AT-TEs up here on the double"

"Oh boy here we go" Steve said, grabbing his shield from his back.

"They've got flyers" Falcon said, eyes on the vulture droids

"Think you can take them, Sam?" Steve asked

"Not with what I got right now" Sam admitted

Steve looked around and saw a clone helping a wounded one back into the Monastery for cover.

Steve jogged over to the troopers

"Soldier, I'm gonna need to borrow your rifle" Steve said

"It's all yours sir" The trooper said

Giving him his thanks, Steve returned to Sam who was getting ready to fly.

"Think this will help?" Steve said, holding up the long rifle

Sam grabbed the weapon, inspecting it from all angles as the ships drew closer.

"Just need to know one more thing" Sam glanced over and saw a familiar clone with dark blue highlights on his arms and grenades strapped to him in an X fashion

"YO BANG" Sam called out to the demolition clone

The clone ran over to Sam

"Yes sir?' Bang said

"Drop the Sir part" Sam said "What's the weak points on those flyers?"

"The Vulture droids?" Bang asked "Well, their necks are pretty scrawny but a bit hard to hit. Why?"

"Can I borrow some grenades?" Sam asked

"Uh, sure" Bang said, unclipping several grenades and handing them over to Sam

"Thanks" Sam said with a grin, his wings unfolding out.

Falcon took off into the air whilst everyone else moved to engage the incoming droid forces.

Quicksilver was already the first to engage the droids wiping out a dozen of them with swift running clotheslines.

Steve ran forward, throwing his Shield with all his might, cleaving through multiple droids before it reached the entrance which it bounced off of into another line of droids, bouncing off the other end, cleaving through another contingent of droids, returning to the awaiting hand of Steve who jumped into a flip, using the momentum to bash a super battle droid back into another.

Falcon was now in the air, firing at the Vulture droids to keep their attention on him so they wouldn't target the republic forces. He grinned roguishly as he shot down one and then dived down at the oncoming ground droid forces. The vultures pursued after him, trying to take him down. However, Sam has had a good few years of experience now of evading enemy fighters. Plus he wasn't in some starship so he dodged with grace and ease while the misfire ended up raining down on the separatist forces.

Ant-man also joined in shrinking and growing in between groups of Droids causing great confusion amongst them. What was even worse were the blasters and wrist blasters than they used were malfunctioning with some even having sparks fly out. If one had a keen eye such as Longshot, Rex and Anakin, one could see small specks moving on the bodies of the droids.

Seeing all this transpire, the Clones roared in approval and vigor now fighting more ferociously, running right up to the front, shooting down droids left and right.

The AT-TEs unleashed fire and Anakin ran up to the front to lead the men.

"You know, I don't even know why we're bothering with wasting the ammo" Anakin said good naturedly to Steve "You guys just took out half their forces"

"Well, we just didn't want them to get the upper hand" Steve commented casually

"Upper hand?" Rex remarked laughing "You might as well have unleashed a tidal wave on them"

"Don't know how much it will last" Steve said, glancing upward.

Anakin and Rex followed Steve's gaze and saw more dropships arriving out from the skies.

"Take out as many as you can and then pull back" Anakin shouted in command "And keep pulling back into the Monastery. I want that AT-TE Surrounded so it can cover us, Steve come with me, we'll cover the other"

Steve and Anakin did just that while Rex selected several clones to back him up while the rest of the clones that were retreating into the castle.

All the while, Asajj watched on in muted shock which turned to rage as she spotted not only these enhanced fighters holding back the droid army with ease, she also spotted the shrinking man that caused her great humiliation earlier.

Hissing, she called upon more reinforcements, telling them to focus specifically on these men who seemed to be walking one-man armies.

In the air, Falcon was being pursued by several vulture droids while firing at one himself. Falcon glanced back to see missiles fired right at him.

Falcon glanced down and saw that there were Vulture droids breaking off to attack Steve and the others down below.

Getting an idea, Sam dived down his wings folding back into his pack with the missiles right on his tale. Sam got closer to the lead Vulture droid, grabbing onto the back before he managed to maneuver himself to the under belly. Once underneath, he kicked off, wings coming out as the homing missiles destroyed the slew of Vulture droids that were flying at the Republic forces.

Falcon maneuvered himself to see even more Vulture droids coming down to join them. Gritting his teeth, Sam flew back to the others contacting Steve.

"Cap, we've got a lot of these Vulture droids coming down" Sam said "I can't hold back all of them"

"Copy that Sam, get back here now" Steve said on the ground, holding up his shield to protect himself and a fallen wounded clone.

Pyro and bang came up to reinforce Steve whilst another Clone ran up to grab his injured brother.

Steve saw Anakin and Pietro working in tandem to fight back the separatist, the rest of the clones retreating back into the castle.

The AT-TEs sadly were both incapacitated and were now losing ground.

Sam had rejoined them and Scott was helping out Rex.

"Alright everybody FALL BACK" Steve shouted

"Cap Heads up" Scott said tossing a small disk like tech at Steve

Steve stared at in confusion.

"Let's get to the door" Scott said

The rest of the Clone troopers, Sam, Pietro and Ahsoka had gotten into the castle, with only Anakin, Scott and Steve.

"What are you guys doing?" Anakin asked deflecting bolts fired at them.

"Cap, throw that" Scott pointed at the disk "At this"

Scott then tossed an armed grenade and Steve threw the disk.

That's when every clone trooper and Jedi's and even Sam and Pietro's jaw dropped in complete shock. The small disk went into the grenade which then grew into the size of a truck.

"GET INSIDE" Scott shouted and the trio ran towards the closing door, sliding underneath it as it closed.

Then the gigantic grenade exploded, causing all of the surrounding pillars to collapse, barricading the door.

The whole time, Asajj only watched on in total utter shock, awe, disbelief, every emotion you can think of revolving around 'What in the fuck did I just see?!'.

Even the droids had dropped their blasters at what just went down, their processers having a hard time to try and make sense of a tiny grenade that grew to the size of a tank.

"Uh Mistress?" Said a Droid "Uh…What are supposed to do? They're trapped inside….i think?"

Asajj just continued to stare, trying to make sense out of this. This plan was supposed to be simple and easy. Just a few quick videos of the republic in possession of the Huttlet and the Separatist would have gotten more allies in defeating the republic.

But now? Now she had just witnessed that the Republic had gotten allies that even they barely comprehend. From the looks of Skywalker and the face of the new Jedi that had accompanied him, they too seemed to only just have a small understanding as to just who their new allies are.

In the Monastery, everyone was openly gawking at the Avengers, even themselves as Sam, Pietro and Steve stared hard at Scott who "Shrank" under their collective gazes.

"What?" Scott murmured weakly

"Since when could you do that?!" Sam exclaimed "Could you always do that?!"

"Uh yeah, what I never showed you?" Scott said with a nervous laugh

"NOT LIKE THAT!" Pietro shouted, but he was beginning to grin like a maniac "Are you telling me you could that at will?!"

"Well not exactly" Scott said "Look, it's a fairly recent development"

"How recent is recent?" Sam asked

"Uh…..Pym did it right away on a pocket tank" Scott said making jaws drop again "And it wasn't a toy tank, it was a legitimate real old tank"

"As much as I would love to learn more about just what the hell happened" Steve spoke up, cutting into the interrogation of Ant-man "We need to figure out our next course of actions cause that last defensive fallback pretty much left us stranded here for the moment"

Steve then turned to Anakin and Ahsoka who were still agape.

"HYE" Steve shouted and everyone finally snapped out of their shock

"What is the plan here, Anakin?" Steve asked

"Well" Anakin was rubbing his eyes "Obi-wan has stated that he's on his way with reinforcements"

"We can't wait it out master" Ahsoka spoke up, holding the small sick Hutt "This little Hutt is sick and he doesn't look like he's getting any better. We have to get him to Tatooine remember?"

"I know Snips and I'm trying to think of something" Anakin said, rubbing his temple "Do you have any ideas?"

"I think so" Ahsoka said when R2 chirped up from behind "Or R2 does, since he's willing"

"Alright everyone fan out" Anakin said "Let's see what we could find in this Monastery. Supplies, a way to communicate with republic, maybe even a way off of this rock. Anything and everything can be helpful. Sergeant, I want you to take 10 men and keep an eye out here. I don't think those droids or Asajj will be able to get through the rubble any time soon but keep your guard up. They will definitely find a way to get to us even if it does take a while"

"Yes sir" The Clone Sergeant said, signaling for his selected men to stay at the door.

Rex took command and told his men to fan out and begin searching for anything helpful in the base in groups. The Avengers and the Jedi followed after R2-D2 to a room down below. R2 began fiddling with the controls.

"So he's finally asleep" Anakin noted, the little Hutt on Ahsoka's bag

"Uh…what is that?" Scott asked

"We'll explain later" Steve said, noting that it was getting rather dark out "I think now would be a good time for some rest"

It was only then that everyone finally started to realize just how long this day as the exhaustion began to set in.

"You should get some rest then Ahsoka" Anakin said "It's been a long day for you little one"

"I can hold him master" Ahsoka said with slight irritation "I'm not tired"

"I am" Sam said "Don't know bout you guys but I'm gonna be in the next room over, catching some Z's"

"I will join you" Pietro said

The two left into the next room

"Uh, I guess I'll just walk around for a bit" Scott suggested "I could get some of my ants to scout out the castle"

"You do that" Steve said, taking a seat

Anakin took a seat next to the soldier and gave Ahsoka a stern gaze

"I don't see why you won't listen to me" Anakin said to his new Padawan

"I do listen to you master" Ahsoka argued "I just don't like being treated like a youngling"

Steve let out a small chuckle of amusement, thinking back to a small, asthmatic kid from Brooklyn.

"Ahsoka, you must have patience" Anakin said 'patiently' "What are you trying to prove?"

"That I'm not too young to be your Padawan" Ahsoka said sadly

"Ahsoka' Anakin's tone changed to one of a true mentor "A very wise Jedi once said 'Nothing happens by accident'. It's the will of the force that you're at my side. The force wants you by my side. I want to keep you there in one piece is all"

"You know" Steve spoke up "I've been hearing a lot about this force thing ever since coming here. What is it exactly?"

Ahsoka and Anakin looked at one another then back at Steve.

"You know you really don't know a lot" Ahsoka said

"Really?" Steve said sarcastically "I had no idea that I displayed such ignorance"

There was a small laugh shared between the three of them when the temple began to shake. Violently.

"Uh, what's going on" Ahsoka asked

"SIR" Rex suddenly rushed in to the room "The separatists, they're using bombs and fighters to blow a hole into the castle so that they could get in"

"Wow, they really want us dead" Steve said

R2 then began beeping excitedly, turning to them. He displayed a hologram of the monastery and twirled it around to highlight a certain area in the back.

"A backdoor landing platform" Ahsoka said in relief

"That's our ticket out of here" Steve said

"We can call for a gunship once we get there" Anakin said when he received an incoming transmission from the clone Sergeant at the door

"General Skywalker Sir, The separatists are almost through, they're setting up explosives to get into the Monastery"

"Anakin, you and Ahsoka get to the platform. Rex go with them" Steve said

"What are you gonna do?" Ahsoka asked

"I'll take Pietro and go with the rest of the clones and hold the line" Steve said to the two

"Steve, not to knock you down or anything, but you've never faced any one like Ventress before" Anakin said in concern

"Neither has she" Steve said with a grin

"Steve" Sam with the others rushed into the run

"I know" Steve said "Pietro, you're with me. Sam, Scott go with Anakin. We'll be right behind you"

"Uh Steve not to be a hard ass or the bearer of are you sure news, but you really think it's a good idea just splitting up like this?" Sam said with reason

"Don't worry, we won't be apart for long" Steve promised

"We just need to hold them back long enough for Obi-wan to arrive with reinforcements" Anakin added "It shouldn't be that long"

Sam was silent along with the others until the castle shook once more.

"Sir" The Sergeant contacted again "They're almost at the door"

"Alright then" Sam said "Lead the way Skyguy"

"If anything, you" Anakin said pointing dramatically at Sam "Are the Sky guy"

The two groups split up with Pietro and Steve running towards the sound of explosions with other clones joining them along the way.

Steve and Pietro arrived on the scene in time, seeing the Sergeant direct the troops to positions.

Steve came in, taking command

"Stay away from the doors" Steve called out to them "They're planning on blowing a hole into here so the shrapnel or force of the explosion will get to you"

"Sergeant, get your men up on high floors, use the high ground" Steve said to the trooper "Once they get through prepare to lob a grenade at them, rocket launcher if you have any leftover"

"Yes sir" The Sergeant said "You heard the man, move it"

"The rest of you find some cover and wait for my signal" Steve said to the other clones "Get to cover and when it's time, unleash hell"

"What about me?" Quicksilver asked

"Keep the front wave back" Steve said "Keep up the confusion amongst the enemy, make sure that they are always disordered cause I'll be engaging their head honcho"

"Got it" Quicksilver then ran back, to keep himself as a surprise attack

The explosions got louder and louder.

"Hold" Steve said, holding up his hand, his shield on his back

There was a commotion outside, the sounds of droids arguing and fumbling with one another until a sharp female voice intervened, telling them to stop acting like fools and just get the job done already.

'She sounds pleasant' Steve thought to himself as there were more shouting by droids until…

"Is it set?"

"I don't know, this thing doesn't even look like it works half the time"

"Then why did you set it up?"

"It was the only one we had on hand"

"Hey what about this one?"

"That looks more promising"

"Then set it up"

There was a clank and then a timer.

"Get ready" Steve said, readying his shield

There was silence….and then

BOOM

CRASH

CLANG

The droids began marching in until they saw only Steve standing there, awaiting their arrival.

"Hi there" Steve said, throwing his shield at the wall which then bounced around until it reached the droids which then began decapitating and cleaving through the droids.

"NOW" Steve shouted and then the clones came out from their cover and began firing nonstop at the droids.

Of course Quicksilver ran out to add to the mayhem.

The assault went off without a hitch until Asajj Ventress made her presence known. She came in and pulled out both her red lightsabers, deflecting the fire directed at her.

The Sith immediately spotted Steve Rogers fighting off Droids with his superb martial arts skills and his trusty shield.

It was then that they locked eyes, the battle around them being tuned out.

"You have proven to be quite the thorn in my side" Asajj said with spite "I've only seen you several times and yet I already feel a headache coming when I see you in action"

"Yeah, sorry" Steve said not meaning it "We tend to do that unintentionally. Then again, if it's to take down a group of people who follow something called 'the dark side'. Well, it's easy to figure out where we stand"

"Then you're a bigger fool than any Jedi I have faced" Asajj said with a sneer

"And you should get away from all this before it gets worse for you" Steve said

"I don't need advice from a fool" Asajj said, leaping at Rogers with a force enhanced jump

Steve reacted by raising his shield.

To Asajj, this seemed extremely foolish. While the shield had shown to be insanely durable, this was a lightsaber that he has fighting now. This blade can literally cut through anything.

It was then that she got her wake up immediately after her blades literally bounced off the shield.

Blinking in surprise, Asajj was unprepared for the kick she received to her gut.

Grunting, she tumbled back onto her knees, clutching her stomach while leveling a glare at the super soldier who kept a neutral expression.

She snarled, jumping to attack Rogers again who was blocking every lightsaber strike be it with his shield or by holding up his hand to block her own. It eventually dissolved into a bit of a stalemate as Asajj swung violently but with accuracy which was countered evenly with Steve's natural combat capabilities.

Of course Asajj forgot to consider Steve's support which came in the form of a Sokovian speedster which knocked Asajj back so far, she fell on her ass.

"You look as crazy as you sound" Pietro commented offhandedly, tossing one of her lightsabers up and down in his hand

Asajj could only stare in shock when her anger returned. Held out her hand and her blade returned to her, surprising the two Avengers until they had to go on the defensive once more as the droids just realized that they hadn't been firing upon them.

"Sergeant, get back to better cover" Steve shouted out, getting in front of several clones to help them pull back safely, Pietro running around to get clones out of harms way.

Asajj shook her head and stood up

"KILL THEM ALL AND FIND THAT HUTT" Asajj shouted at the droids "I WILL NOT ALLOW THESE FOOLISH PEOPLE HINDER MY MISSION"

"Um, mistress" The commanding droid hesitantly came up to her "The Republic has just arrived, they're sending down fighters"

"What?"

"Wow, that's useful"

The two turned to see Quicksilver looking at his nails.

"Now we know we're in the clear" Pietro said brightly, running of a moment later

Silence

"YOU IDIOT"

Thus, another droid for the scrap heap was added

Pietro ran until he reached Steve who had just fought off another wave of droids with the clones. There had been losses but thanks to Rogers and Pietro's help, the losses were not as drastic as one would expect

"Cap, Republic forces have arrived" Pietro said to the leader of the Avengers

"You heard that men" Steve said to the clones "We're almost in the clear"

The clones let out quick shouts of approval. They moved to help move the wounded clones aside, the rest reloading, hearing the next marching wave of the clones.

"Anakin, Come in Anakin" Steve said into the comms

"What is it Steve?" Anakin responded

"Obi-wan has arrived, his forces are on their way down"

"Good to know Rogers" Anakin said gratefully.

With Anakin, he, Sam, Scott, Ahsoka, R2 and Rex had arrived at the back landing platform of the Monastery.

"Obi-wan" Anakin said into his wrist comms "Obi-wan are you there?"

Static

"Come in Obi-wan, Are you there?"

Static again

"Must be jamming our comms" Anakin Said

"Steve, how's the situation upstairs?" Sam asked

" _We're holding them back but they've still got a lot more than we do"_ Steve said, the battling going on in the back ground _"I'm here fighters outside but that's just it. They still have a lot of ground forces down here"_

"Think you guys need reinforcements?" Sam asked

" _We just need to hold them back"_

Sam then looked to Scott

"Listen up Tic Tac, shrink yourself down and stay on Skywalkers shoulder" Sam said "Rex and I will go back to help out Steve and Pietro"

"I'm coming too" Skywalker said

"No way big man, you got to take care of slug thing on your back" Sam said "Find another way out of here"

They were cut off when the little Hutt began cooing particularly loudly.

"Stinky, not now" Ahsoka said

But the little guy didn't let up until Ahsoka turned to what caught the Huttlets attention and saw.

"Another Landing platform!" Ahsoka exclaimed "With a ship on it!"

"Alright new plan" Sam said, powering up his thrusters "I'm gonna carry you guys over there, and you guys get on out of here with Scott"

"Wait, Sam, you can't be serious about this" Anakin said "My troops need my help"

"They've got two Avengers up there" Sam said "They'll hold the line. You on the other hand already got a mission and you'll have Tic Tac coming along to back you up"

"With all due respect sir" Rex spoke up "He's right. You need to do what you must, we will hold them back"

"Rex" Anakin said "Are you sure?"

"Born to do this sir" Rex said confidently, grinning under his helmet

"Alright, we're burning time" Sam said, wings out "Let's do this, grab on and hold on tight"

"Um" Ahsoka was clearly unsure "Are you sure this will work?"

"Trust me when I say this, I've had a lot of practice with situations like this" Sam said with a knowing look "These are one of the moments where it's actually within my control. Most of it just ended with me nearly falling down flat on my ass"

"Alright" Ahsoka said cautiously.

She and Anakin gripped Sam's arms tightly, while Scott shrank down and jumped onto Anakin's shoulder.

"We have lift off" Falcon shouted and the thruster went into full power, flying as fast it could in carrying three people, an ant-man and a Huttlet. R2 followed after them.

Falcon flew at full speed and what felt like forever ended quickly as he dropped the two off.

"Alright guys" Sam said, hovering in the air "Good luck. My arms are gonna feel like shit after today"

Sam turned around a rocketed back to the monastery with Rex waiting for him.

Anakin and Ahsoka turned to the ship that was on the platform, Ant-man growing back to full size, R2 landing beside him.

Scott was gaping under his helmet as he just realized that he was about to travel in space. He couldn't wait to tell his little peanut about this!

"We're taking this Junker?" Ahsoka said with a small scoff "Sam would've been a better ride"

"Get aboard and prime the engines" Anakin instructed nonetheless "Assuming it has engines"

Ahsoka nodded and went over to the ship, Scott staying behind with Anakin.

"So is she like your student or something?" Ant-man asked the Jedi, making small talk

"A bit of both" Anakin said with a chuckle

Ahsoka went up to the ship and then saw a caretaker droid come around some crates, one Ahsoka recognizes

"Hey" Ahsoka called out "You're that caretaker droid. I was wondering what happened to you"

"Oh uh, young one" the Droid stuttered "I mean soon-to-be Jedi Knight. I had to uh…get away from that…"

The caretaker couldn't really say anything else to cover up for himself as a Battle droid came out from the ship.

"Okay. Everything's loaded. Let's get out of …" The droids voice turned dejected when he saw Ahsoka "Here"

"Why you tin-plated traitor"

Ant-man and Anakin then heard blast fire and saw Ahsoka fight off some droids

"And there she goes again" Anakin said amusedly to R2 and Scott "Come on"

"Uh, aren't we gonna help?"

Just as Scott asked that question, Ahsoka decapitated the caretaker droid and they entered the ship

"Never mind then"

Back with the others, Steve and Pietro along with the clones were holding the line valiantly.

However, they were getting tired. They may be the Avengers but for nearly more than a good 36 hours, they had been awake and they had been fighting. It will always take its toll.

But the Avengers pressed on, using their surroundings and their basic training to hold back the droids. Because of this, they had managed to fight back up to the entrance of the monastery, though they did suffer casualties, one being Bang and the clone Sergeant.

Now that they were back outside, Steve saw Republic ships dog fighting the enemy vulture droids. Up above the clouds, there was a Venator class star destroyer and from the ship came LAAT Gunships with reinforcements

"Reinforcements are on their way" Steve shouted to the troops

They all shouted in defiance as they jumped out from their cover and unleashed one last push against the droids.

"Steve"

Rogers kicked back a super battle droid and looked up.

Down cam Sam With Captain Rex in tow

"Glad to see you made it back" Steve said "Where's Anakin and Scott?"

"They found another way out of here' Rex said, blasting the droids back "Hopefully they may have already gotten off this rock"

"Reinforcements inbound" Pyro shouted and down came LAAT gunships which blasted back a large chunk of the ground forces.

Several dozen clones lead by Commander Cody came down and created a stronger wall against the onslaught of the separatists.

The also had the addition of none other than Obi-wan Kenobi.

He landed by cutting down a large group of droids when he moved back to Steve .

"Rogers, it's good to see you again so soon" Obi-wan said pleasantly "I see you're holding out alright"

"Nice of you to join the party at long last Kenobi" Steve said jokingly

"Where's Anakin?"

"He found another way out of here" Sam informed the Jedi "He has a friend of ours with him"

"We've got a problem of our own down here " Steve said "I assume you've heard of Asajj Ventress"

Obi-wan let out what Steve assumed was a groan

"Whenever Anakin creates a mess, it usually leads me to her"

"Oh great" Pietro appeared "Cause she just ran into the Monastery"

"I'll take her then" Obi-wan said, igniting his lightsaber "I trust you can handle everything out here?"

Steve answered that by throwing his shield again, which ricocheted in between enemies taking them all out.

That's all Obi-wan needed to see, running towards the Monastery, the clones and the Avengers fighting off the separatist forces.

He ran into the Monastery and saw Asajj running deeper inside. With his greater experience of the Force, Obi-wan lifted his hand brought it down, closing the door right in front of Ventress.

Screeching to a halt, Ventress whirled round, activating both her sabers. She stared Kenobi down with a spiteful glare.

"Kenobi" Asajj said "I should've expected you sooner or later"

"Judging from the rather profound bruise on your face, I surmise to say that you have already encountered my new friends" Obi-wan remarked "I have to say it's an improvement"

That instantly made the Sith snap and lash out at Obi-wan who easily deflected both blades with one arm.

"I can sense your frustration" Obi-wan said "You originally came for Jabba's son too…but now it seems something has changed. Your frustration. Your anger. My my Asajj a quick loss and you can't face the humiliation. Is it because you have no idea who he is? Or is it because he has no connection to the force and beat you cleanly with nothing but skill"

"I've already had enough of that man and his people" Asajj yelled out "I don't need you talking about it"

"No" Obi-wan shook his head "That bruise there will the perfect reminder for the time being"

Asajj only roared in pure rage.

Meanwhile, Anakin, Scott and Ahsoka had managed to get their new rust bucket into the air and were on their way to the Monastery.

"Man, this is unreal" Scott muttered to himself "This is insane. I'm going into space to help in a war"

Of course, his thoughts were interrupted When the ship violently shuddered.

"Well get focused, cause things just got a lot harder" Anakin said to Ahsoka

Scott stood in between them, wide eyed in complete disbelief as he watched Republic forces and separatist forces were engaged in an intense dogfight with one another, the flagships firing at anything that wasn't an ally.

"Oh, god what have I gotten myself into" Scott said, feeling a bit dizzy

"All we've got to do is land on that Jedi Cruiser" Anakin said

"But master, their deflector shields are still up" Ahsoka said in alarm

The ship continued flying, evading the now three vulture droids in pursuit of the ship

The situation got a little worse when their own allies fired at them.

"Oh no" Ahsoka gasped "They must think this rust bucket is an enemy ship"

Anakin didn't waste any time in contacting the Venator flagship

"Jedi cruiser hold your fire"

" _Who is that?"_ Asked one of the Clone pilots _"Incoming ship identify yourself"_

" _Captain, what is going on down there_?" Admiral Yularen asked from his spot on the raised platform

"This is general Skywalker" Anakin responded, weaving in between the fighting "We have Jabba the Hutts son on board. He needs medical attention immediately. We need to board NOW"

" _Stand by, General"_

"Not sure we can" Scott said anxiously as Skywalker dodged yet another Vulture Droid that tried to destroy them

"Hang on" Anakin said pulling off an insane rolling flipping maneuver to evade the Vultures who still remained on his tail

These movements of course sent Ant-man flailing about in the ship bouncing off the walls, ceilings and floors until Anakin righted the ship and glanced back at Scott, cringing at the hero who only moaned.

"Scott, are you ok?" Ahsoka asked in concern

"Urgh" was all she needed to hear added with "I'll live…eventually"

The ship continued to try and stay ahead of the Vultures when they received a transmission from the Venator.

" _General Skywalker"_ A clone said from within the hangar _"We think we can lift the shields on the lower rear hangar"_

"We're on our way" Anakin said, gunning it

"We made it" Ahsoka said, comforting the squirming Hutt "We made it"

Or not, since the vultures managed to swerve around the ship and into the awaiting Hangar bay.

The droid fighters fired bombs and missiles until they kamikaze into the hangar, effectively rendering it useless

"Great" Anakin grumbled "There goes that plan"

Anakin had no choice but to turn round and begin to ascend past the clouds

"Looks like we're gonna have to use this bucket of bolts all the way to Tatooine" Anakin said to the others

"Wait, What?!" Scott said in clear panic

Anakin pressed on, expertly flying around the dogfight.

Down below, the Republic forces along with the Avengers were making substantial progress in expunging the remaining droids.

Victory was within sight.

"Commander Cody" Steve Rogers came up to the Clone Commander

"Sir" Cody nodded his head in respect

"How's it looking?"

"We've got them on the run" Cody affirmed confidently "They haven't sent down any reinforcements and we've taken out their dropships"

"Excellent work Cody, keep pushing them back"

"Yes Sir" Cody said

" _UH Steve?"_

Blinking at the voice in his ear, Steve pulled out his Avengers ID Card and saw that it was Scott speaking

"Scott, what's your status?"

" _That's the thing Cap, uh you see,, Anakin, Ahsoka and I are about to jump into…what'd you call it again? Hyperspace? Yeah, well we're going into Hyperspace right about….NZZZZZZZZZZ"_

Steve stared at the card, losing his connection with Scott.

This certainly greatly concerned the leader of the Avenger as he had enough to worry about, the current battle, the friends he had on hand with the others being god knows where they could be in this new universe.

And now, Scott was apparently getting separated from them.

Steve only hung his head, hoping that whatever happens next would be within their favor.

This was nothing more than a gigantic gamble.

From throwing themselves into this war to help the Jedi, to even putting their trust in the Jedi.

Steve Rogers truly hoped he knew what he was doing

 **Yeah, seriously, I'm going fucking apeshit with this crossover. This is just a lightning bolt of an idea and I hope to make this become something awesome.**

 **Anyway, first of all, it's the December 30, 2016. So the day after I updated this story is new years, so Happy New years everybody. Hope 2016 treated you better than it did most cause from the looks of things….well it was shit to say the least.**

 **Here's to hoping for a better 2017.**

 **By the way, who here has seen Rogue One?**

 **While clunky in the beginning, once that fucker took off, it was a never ending wild ride of just WOW. The battle of Scarif alone makes the movie all the worth while.**

 **I find it amazing that a spinoff side story to the Star Wars movie collection has the best space battle scenes, ground action, skirmishes and the best Darth Vader scene of all time. Even if it did have reshoots, those battles were spectacular.**

 **And also again. Rest In Peace Carrie Fisher.**

 **You, in a single role of a lifetime defined what it meant to be a badass female protagonist without being masculine whatsoever cause I'm not gonna lie, that is an annoying ass trope that Hollywood likes to beat us over the head with. It's amazing that George Lucas got this down on his first try 40 years ago.**

 **So that's all my comrades**

 **Rate Read and Review and as Always Have Nice Day**


	5. Chapter 5

The Avengers The Clone Wars Chapter 5: A War Left Unfinished

" _My name is Rex, but you can call me Captain or Sir"_

" _War does not come with a guarantee, no soldier comes with the promise of safety"_

" _My designation is 27-5555 sir"_

" _We call him Fives"_

" _I'm Hevy, This is Echo_

" _I'm Commander Cody, you're new boss"_

" _SIR YES SIR"_

" _Looks like we've got ourselves a batch of shinny's Commander"_

" _Look around, we're one in the same. Same Heart, Same Blood. Your training is in your blood. And my bloods boiling for a fight"_

" _Good soldiers follow orders"_

" _This is our war"_

" _This can't be good/We need to fall back!"_

" _If we can draw them out, we can see them. If we can see them we can hit them"_

" _FALL BACK"_

" _FOR THE REPUBLIC"_

" _WHERE'S OUR REINFORCEMENTS?!"_

" _JEDI ON THE FIELD, LET'S SEND THOSE CLANKERS BACK TO THE SCRAP HEAP"_

" _The Avengers? The Avengers are here? Looks like we're gonna make it out of this one after all"_

" _Captain Rogers sir, The Enemy is moving in on our position"_

" _Back up Falcon, War Machines Bringing in the heat"_

" _INCOMING"_

.

.

.

.

.

A War left Unfinished…..Until Now

An LAAT gunship flew towards a large Republic stronghold with dozens of other Gunships, AT-TE walkers, Arc-wing fighters and thousands of clone troopers.

From the entrance of the hangar base within the mountain side walked none other than Jedi General Anakin Skywalker along with his Master and friend Obi-Wan Kenobi, Captain Steve Rogers, Sam Wilson, Captain Rex, Clone Commando Hunter of the Bad Batch and Commander Cody.

The large ensemble of warriors and Avengers looked to the skies to see the assembled Republic fleet above them, fighter jets flying by with War Machine, Vision, Wanda Maximoff and the one and only Iron Man descending from up high to join them.

 _Multiple Scene cuts here(Different scene for every line)_

"HOLD THE LINE" Captain Rex shouted to the Legion of clones and other soldiers at his command "WE MUST HOLD THE LINE"

"Tython" Jedi Master Yoda spoke to the assembled Jedi Council "The ancient home world of our Order it is"

"This being" Dooku spoke to his master, Sidious "His arrival is sending out shockwaves within the force"

"We were overrun" Commander Wolffe panted with his severely damaged armor "It was a massacre general Plo"

"What could this mean?" Obi-wan asked with genuine fear to Cody

Civilians screamed in terror at the leviathan beasts, the chariots flying around and the foot soldiers causing death and mayhem. Jedi Knight Aayla Secura along with Steve Rogers, Clint Barton, Black Widow Commander Bly and the rest of the 312th corps fought valiantly to repel these familiar foes.

Anakin Skywalker channeling the light side and the dark side of the force held back an explosion that would have engulfed him and his allies.

Darth Maul and Savage Oppress kneel before their master.

Clone forces are being decimated left and right while Jedi generals scramble to keep the death count from getting higher.

Star-Lord falls to the ground in defeat.

Mace Windu ignites his lightsaber and clashes with Darth Sidious

Anakin, Doctor Strange, Ahsoka, Peter, Tony and the Guardians of the Galaxy save for Rocket, Groot and Nebula stand in discussion of plans.

Obi-wan, T'challa and Steve fight side by side while their forces all around them meet the enemies head on.

Aayla Falls to her knees, tears streaming down in defeat at the site of their loss.

"Ahsoka…I Don't feel so good"

 _Scene cut_

Ahsoka Tanos eyes snap open and she sat up on her bed with in snap like fashion, her body in a cold sweat.

The Force was momentarily screaming to her in warning only for it to go silent moments upon her reawakening.

She couldn't explain it but there were tears streaming down her face that she couldn't contain. The young Jedi was clinging her blanket tightly when the sound of the door opening caught her attention.

In entered Peter Parker, carrying a large tray with two plates of food and two mugs of coffee. He held a happy expression which quickly changed upon seeing the state of the Togruta in his bed.

"Ahsoka?" Peter said in confusion and worry "Are you alright?"

Setting down the platter of food, Peter walked over to Ahsoka only for her to spring out of bed and jump at him.

Within a second, Ahsoka claimed her lovers lips in fierce kiss of longing, love, need and utter fear.

Peter was surprised but quickly reciprocated the kiss, wrapping his arms around his girlfriend.

Pulling away after a long few moments, Peter could see that Ahsoka was not any better as she was still crying silently and trembling.

"Hey" Peter asked softly, face displaying clear concern "Soka, What's wrong?"

Wordlessly, Ahsoka hugged her boyfriend and clung onto him as if he were her lifeline and the entire time she shook.

Peter responded by keeping her close and sitting down back onto the bed. He snatched the blanket and wrapped it around the two. This seemed to alleviate some of her tension as she visibly relaxed but he brought up his hand to the back of her head and stroked it gently, hoping to relieve her of her burdens whatever it may be.

His shirt was stained wet slightly but that didn't matter to him.

Ahsoka was clearly shaken by something and he needed to know what it was.

It baffled him really.

Brave Ahsoka Tano, fearless and selfless was in his arms as if her life depended on it.

The young Togrutan Jedi began feeling a semblance of comfort as she rested within the arms of the boy she loved more than anything in the universe.

His stroking of her head and Lekku greatly calmed her as he began rocking back and forth in hopes of getting her back to sleep.

It was successful, with Tano eventually drifting back into the realm of sleep.

Yet before she could, there was one last vision she recalled before she awoke.

It was of a large humanoid being, larger than any she had ever seen before.

This being towered over her and held out its left hand which wore a golden gauntlet of some kind with six stones that seemed infinite in their power.

All that she felt was a feeling of utter hopelessness, dread and loss.


End file.
